I enjoy you, love
by RawrDelena
Summary: Caroline had to choose between Tyler and Klaus. She choosed Klaus. But the question is why she wanted to belong to the murderous Hybrid insted of being with her beloved boyfriend? Songfiction.
1. What goes around comes back around

**A/N: I hope I found all the mistakes, but I'm worried I haven't :/ I hope you guys enjoy reading the story :) If anyone would like to beta read my stories I'd be happy about a message or something :)**

**I've never read a songfiction like the one I am writing right now. Every chapter will have another song as title. You'll recoknize the lyrics - I'm pretty sure bout that :) If you don't like songfiction, you shouldn't read it.  
**

**And listening to the song I listened to while writing intesifies the whole thing ^^**

**Read my other story "Blowjobs and cocaine"! :D**

_**What goes arounf comes back around - Justin Timberlake**_

* * *

01

_Tylers POV_

* * *

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

* * *

"Caroline.", I said. My voice sounded broken, it was hard for me to hear me, but I knew she would hear me. "Tyler, what do you want?", she asked and stopped walking. Slowly she turned around to face me. "You wanted me to make a decision, I made one.", she said hardly above a whisper. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Her eyes sparkled because she held the tears back, she fought them. "I... I...", I stuttered. I made a step in her direction, she backed one away. "Don't...", she whispered while shaking her head.

"Seriously, Care? Klaus? You chose Klaus?", I asked her. She nodded. "Yes Tyler. I want Klaus.", she answered. She turned around and started to went away. I couldn't believe it. I'd lose her because of _Klaus_. I ran after her. I ran in hybrid speed, like that I'd be faster than her. I stopped and stood in front of her.

* * *

_You know I gave you the world, you had me in the palm of your hand._

* * *

"I love you, Care. What is he able to offer you that I can't? I'd give you everything. I'd be capable to grow me wings if you wanted me to.", I told her desperately and rested my hands on her shoulders. i didn't want her to go, to leave me. She looked into my eyes. "I don't know what attracts me to him, but it exists...", she murmured, avoiding to look into my eyes. She stared down at her shoes instead. "It doesn't have to be that difficult, Tyler.", she said softly. A tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

_So why your love went away? I just can't seem to understand._

* * *

"I know, but I don't get it. I don't get why you don't love me anymore...", I replied. She looked into my eyes. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I still love you Tyler, but I love you as friend. As a close friend of mine.", she answered and tried to smile. She inhaled, exhaled, tried to calm down without success.

* * *

_Thought it was me and you, baby. Me and you until the end – but I guess I was wrong._

* * *

"You love him?", I asked her. She laughed without humor. "Of course I do. Why not?", she answered. Her question was rhetorical, but I answered anyway. "Because he is a killer! he almost killed Elena, your best friend. he killed Jenna. He made us living in hell! Don't you get that?", I asked furious. I didn't understand what was going on in her head. "Tyler, I _love _him. I know who he is, I know about his past. I talked to Elena, of course I did! I talked to Bonnie, to Stefan. Even to Damon! Don't you think Klaus asked me if I knew what I was doing, if I knew that it'd be dangerous?", she replied.

I looked into her eyes without knowing what I could answer. I just realized that she told everyone about her and Klaus. That she already talked to everyone. That she had made her decision before she even thought about talking to him.  
"Okay, go. Go right into the arms of the devil. I hope you won't burn.", I said. My hands didn't rest on her shoulders anymore. I avoided looking into her eyes. She left me. "I love you.", she said hardly above a whispered. She left.

* * *

_Don't wanna think about it. Don't wanna talk about it. I'm just so sick about it. Can't believe it's ending this way._

* * *

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in anger. I heard how she started crying, but I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe it was ending this way. Because of him, _Klaus_. Because of the godforsaken Hybrid!

I started running, running away. When I stopped I was at a bar near mystic Falls. A girl watched me and I decided to give her my attention. I walked towards her. "hey, you.", she said smiling. "Hey, beautiful.", I replied and made her blushing. "Wanna join me for some fun?", I asked her. She wouldn't have the chance to make a decision. "Yeah, I'd like to.", she answered. I looked into her eyes. I compelled her not to scream. "I won't scream.", she whispered. I took her hand and started leaving the parking lot we were standing at.

* * *

_Just so confused about it, feeling the blues about it. Tell me is this fair?_

* * *

"Where are we going?", she asked when we were in the woods. "We'll stay here.", I answered and looked into her eyes. They were quite beautiful, even if they were brown. Her hair was blonde and curled up like Caroline's. It didn't take more to lean down and place a rough kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pressed her up against a tree. My hands slid under her shirt. I got rid of it in a matter of seconds. She helped me getting rid of my shirt too.

"That's for you, Caroline.", I whispered and kissed the girls neck. She didn't even hear. me. "That's for you.", I repeated myself before I sunk my teeth into her soft flesh

* * *

**Leave a review :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	2. Even heaven cries

**A/N: Next chapter, same thing, hope I found every misstake :)**

**Listening to the song intesifies the whole thing! :D**

**Read my other fanfiction "Blowjobs and cocaine" ;)**

_**Even heaven cries - Monrose**_

* * *

02

Caroline's POV

_a few weeks before..._

* * *

_There are times when you feel like you don't know where you fit in._

_So you hide what is real even when it hurts to pretend._

* * *

"Hey.", I greeted the girls while I took my seat. "Hey.", Elena and Bonnie replied. We were at the _Grills_, having our first girl's day after a long time period. "How's Tyler?", Elena asked while she played with a strand of her long brown hair. She smiled. "He's fine. We're fine, as always.", I answered and smiled back. "How are you and Stefan?", I asked and Elena sighed. She started to explain us her whole Damon-Stefan-drama. I switched off.

I love Elena, I really do, but she should sort out her love life. I understood that she was pretty confused, especially after her transition. Being a new vampire wasn't simple, I knew that. The heightened emotions, the bloodlust... But she really had to find a solution. I knew she was mad at herself for hurting Damon and Stefan, And I was sorry for her, but she had to make a decision. If she really loved Stefan, she should let Damon go, even if she really loved him. Damon could live with her decision, he would've to live with it. And I thought that Stefan was the better choice for Elena, well if we'd forget Stefan _the rippah_. As much as I loved Stefan, I hated the bunny diet. I prefer bloodbags.

"... and somehow Damon does help me, but I don't want to be like him. I am scared that I'll lose control, that I'll turn it off.", Elena said. Bonnie and me embraced her. "You won't lose control, we're here to look after you.", I tried to comfort Elena. "Yeah, we'll look after you like forever. Okay, I won't live forever, but Caroline does so you know what I mean.", Bonnie agreed and smiled. "I live you, girls.", Elena whispered and embraced us too.

"And now we'll go shopping! It's the perfect distraction.", I said and smiled as I stood up and slipped into my leather jacket. It was fall, soon it'd be winter. I already missed the sun, even if I liked the sparkling snow sometimes. The cold temperatures wouldn't affect me, but it was too dark and frustrating. I sighed and took my handbag to leave the _Grills_.

We went down the street until we arrived at one of the few clothing stores in Mystic Falls. We entered the store and I decided to start searching for something fancy. I lost Bonnie and Elena while I was looking for something cute. There were a couple of the girls who went on High School with us too. Suddenly something caught my eye. I pulled it out between the other dresses. It was a lace dress. It was wonderful. It had long sleeves and a turtleneck. The color of it was an intensive ice blue.

I decided to try it on. I searched for Elena and Bonnie and found them in two seperate changing room. I stepped into the third of four existing changing rooms and took my clothes off. I slipped into the dress and stepped out of the changing room. "Elena, Bonnie, how do I look?", I asked them. "Damn, Care. You're hot.", Bonnie said I laughed. Elena looked at me a bit longer. "It's awesome. You're hair and your eyes shine so bright in that dress. You're beautiful Care.", Elena said and smiled kindly. "Aww, you're cute.", I said and entered the changing room. I closed the curtain and slipped out of the dress, changing into my jeans, my blue tank, my yellow cardigan and my black lather jacket. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and left the changing room, with the dress hung over my left arm and my handbag hung over my right shoulder.  
I decided to search matching shoes to my dress. As I found gray high heels in my size i wrapped my hand around them. At the same moment someone else did the same. I looked to my right to see who this person was and it was Rebekah.  
Of all fashion victims it had to be Rebekah Mikaelson wanting the same shoes as me.

"Give me these shoes.", Rebekah hissed. I glared daggers at her. "I saw them first, I had them first. and they are the match for my dress.", I replied lifting my left arm to show her the dress. She smiled. "Well, I saw them first, and they are the match for my skirt.", she replied lifting her right arm. A nasty smile spread across her features. "Give. Me. Those. Shoes.", we said in unison.

Suddenly a voice appeared behind me. "Caroline, love. What's the matter?", Klaus asked and smiled sweetly as he stood next to his slutty sister and me. "Your lovely sister thinks that she owns these shoes.", I replied and smiled kindly. "Rebekah, give her these shoes. I'm pretty sure you own gray high heels.", Klaus said. he chuckled lightly. "But not _this _shade of gray.", she murmured. She knew she lost the fight and let the shoes go. "Thanks.", I said and flashed Klaus a genuine smile. He returned it. "And thank you.", I said sarcastically to Rebekah as I went to the checkout to pay my new outfit. As I stood there Elena and Bonnie appeared. "Hey, what just happened?", she asked and gave me a questioning look. "I'll explain later.", I replied and flashed her a smile. She nodded.

As Elena and me waited for Bonnie to pay her clothes, Klaus appeared in front of us. "May I ask you something, love?", he asked and smiled kindly. I smiled. "Sure.", I replied and saw Elena frowning. Really? That stupid, Caroline?, my subconscious asked me. I tried to hide my big smile and raised an eyebrow to show Klaus he could continue. His smile grew wider.

"He knows that I like him., I thought to myself. Wait!, my subconscious said. You don't like him. And you never ever will like Niklaus Mikaelson! You love Tyler and Tyler loves you... doe she? I frowned. My subconscious confused me. Klaus cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked up into his stunning eyes. Fail!, my subconscious screamed. I shushed her. I knew that Elena and now Bonnie watched every action of mine. "I'd like to escort you to the party next week.", he said. "Ehm, no... you can't... or you can...? I don't know...", I mumbled confused.

"Do you already have an escort?", he asked and smiled his kind smile. I shook my head. "I just want you to think about it.", he replied and took my hand. He kissed each of my knuckles before he turned around. "Bye, love.", he said before he went to Rebekah. Elena and Bonnie stared at me like I've lost my mind. "Let's go.", I murmured and left the store with the two of them following me.

* * *

_No one sees the one you really are._

* * *

"What the hell happened in there?", Elena asked. I could tell she was mad at me for not dumping Klaus. "I don't know. I was confused. I didn't expect him to ask me out!", I replied and went to my car. They followed me. We drove in silence. I dropped Bonnie off at her house and drove Elena to the Salvatore mansion.

"Are things between you and Tyler okay?", Elena asked before she left the car. I nodded and plastered a faked smile on my face. "Of course, like always.", I repeated myself and hugged her. "bye.", she said and went to the front door.

As soon as Elena was out of sight I leaned my head against the steering wheel of my car.  
"Goddamnit. If Tyler's "old friend" Hayley wasn't here he would've asked me and I could've dumped Klaus without feeling guilty.", I hissed and sighed. Suddenly It knocked on the co-drivers window. I looked up seeing Damon standing there. "Open the door, Barbie.", he said and I unlocked the doors. He climbed into my car and sat down. "what do you want, Damon?", I asked him. I was mad. And he didn't help me to calm down. We've never been friends, particulate after I was turned and found out he used me as his personal sextoy-bloodbank.

"Elena said something's wrong, and it seemed like she was right.", he explained. "Why do you care?", I asked. I knew he'd do anything if Elena asked him to. "When I stood in front of your locked door and you was busy talking to yourself I heard Klaus' name.", he replied. "So what?", I replied nonchalantly. Wow, good answer., my subconscious said sarcastically.

"What's up, barbie?", he asked ans looked into my eyes. He seemed to be serious. I sighed. "Can they hear us?", I asked him. He nodded. I started the engine and drove in the direction of my house. "Promise me to keep it a secret. If you dare telling something about what I'll tell you Elena I'll kill you.", I said seriously. "Promised.", he said. I inhaled, exhaled.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

"Okay, it started a couple of weeks ago...", I said as I saw someone was standing in the middle of the driveway. "Stop, Caroline!", Damon screamed. I tried to stop the car. I was in panic. "Shit.", Damon hissed before we crashed into a tree.

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Any thoughts?**

**xoxo**


	3. Can't be tamed

**A/N: Next chapter, same thing, hope I found every misstake :)**

**Listening to the song intesifies the whole thing! :D**

**Read my other fanfiction "Blowjobs and cocaine" ;)**

**_Can't be tamed - Miley Cyrus_**

* * *

**__**03

"Damn!", I mumbled. I looked around. Damon sat next to me and tried to free his leg, it was trapped between his seat and, well, metal. I tried to open my door, but it didn't work. I needed vampire strength to push it open. I stepped out of the wrack which had been my car and looked around. Two seconds later Damon appeared next to me. "Are you okay?", he asked. i nodded. "What about you?", I replied. "I'm fine. I'll call Liz.", he said and freed his mobile out of his pocket. While he dialed the number and talked to my mum, I watched my surroundings. "She's on her way.", he said when he finished the call. I nodded. "Have you seen the person?", I asked. He shook his head. "Nope, but it was a vampire. He or she was to fast, if it'd be a human he or she would be dead or at least injured because of your car by now." "True,", I replied, "But who wants me to drive into a tree?" He shrugged. "I don't know. But .. you wanted to tell me something before we crashed into the tree.", he said. i sighed. he couldn't forget it, could he?

"Well, you know Hayley, this ... friend of Tyler's is living in his house?", I asked him. He nodded. "Tyler kinda ignores me since she moved in. He doesn't answer my calls, he barely talks to me and it's ... annoying. And the worst is I think it is because he's cheating on me with that Hayley girl. And he's too cowardly to tell me the truth.", I narrated. I looked to the ground, I didn't want to see Damon's reaction. Damon didn't say anything. It was silent for a while. "And where does Klaus fit in?", he asked. I sighed. I knew he would ask. "Klaus asked me if he could escort me to the Party at Tylers next week. But I didn't say no, neither I said yes.", I replied, but didn't dare to look up. "You didn't refuse to go with him?", he asked. I nodded. "Why?", he questioned. I shrugged. He snorted with rage, he wanted an answer. I sighed. "I think it's because ... I would have an escort at all. Tyler didn't mind to invite me and well...", I mumbled. "Hm.", Damon said.

I looked up and looked at him. He seemed to think about something. We stood next to each other and leaned against my car."Do you like him?", he asked all of a sudden. My eyes widened. Did I like him? "I don't know.", I answered. Damon looked into my eyes. I was confused. "In this case you should figure it out.", he said. One moment later a police car drove around the corner. It was my mum. She got out of her car and walked towards us. I went to meet her. "Caroline, are you okay?", she asked. I smiled. "Dumb question, of course you are.", she said and rolled her eyes. We went to Damon who still leaned against the wreck of my car.

* * *

After the inquisition my mum held with us, Damon decided to go back to the boarding house. I decided to visit Tyler. I walked into the woods. As soon as I was sure nobody would see me I ran with vampire speed. I heard it from afar, Hayley screaming Tyler's name in pleasure. "Oh my ... Tyler!", she moaned loudly. I knitted my brows and ran faster. "Mmmmmh, Hay.", he murmured. "Tyler! Oh yeah! Right here! Oh my ...!", Hayley screamed even louder than before. I gritted my teeth and held tears back. This couldn't be real, could it?

"Damn!", Tyler hissed all of a sudden. "Oops.", Hayley mumbled. I heard their breath. "Do you hear that?", Tyler asked all of a sudden. "No, what do you hear?", Hayley replied. She walked around in Tyler's room, I heard the rustling of cloth. "Someone is walking towards the plot of land.", he replied. "I'm certain it's one of Klaus' Hybrids.", she said. "No.", Tyler insisted, "It's someone I know." The moment I stepped onto the plot of land the penny dropped. "Damn! It's Caroline!", he hissed. "Get dressed, quickly.", he said and tried to muffle his voice, but I still heard him, he wasn't that far away. "Usualy she comes by cor, doesn't she?", Hayley wondered. "Usualy she does.", Tyler grumbled. He went down the staircase. I stood in front of the door. I knocked three times. One instance later Tyler opened the door.

"Hi Care.", he said calmly. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists until my nails cut into my palms. A drop of blood escaped my hand and fell to the ground. Tyler knitted his brows and looked at my hand. "Care?", he asked. "How dare you?", I hissed. I tried to stay calm. "What's going on?", he asked. My impatience grew. "What's going on? Seriously? You dare to ask me what is going on?", I hissed furiously. At this moment Hayley decided to appear. She wore a blouse. It was buttoned wrong.

* * *

_For those who don't me I can get a bit crazy,_

_have to get my way 24 hours a day._

* * *

"I don't understand it! What's your problem?!", he shouted. I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he really wanted to act like he was innocent. "What's my problem?", I asked myself sarcastically, "I think _you _are my problem, you two are my problem! As soon as this wolf bitch appears you ignore me! You didn't even care to break up before you started to fuck her! And don't you dare to act like you aren't guilty, I heard the two of you!", I screamed. I ran my fingers through my hair. "We didn't have sex.", Hayley said. I laughed without a hint of humor. "I would believe you if your blouse wouldn't be buttoned wrong.", I replied. I looked at Tyler, he owed me an answer. "Calm down Care, she's right.", he said nonchalantly.

* * *

_They try to change me but they realize they can't._

* * *

"Seriously Care, your jealousy sucks. You act like a child. Grow up.", he said, "Oh of course, sir! What else can I change for you? My hair color? My eye color or my whole behavior? What else can I do to make you happy?", I asked sarcastically. he raised a brow. "You know what? Do what you want, Tyler. I don't give a damn. Fuck this bitch, but not as long as I am your girlfriend. It's over.", i said and turned around. I started to walk away. "You're going to come back.", he said. He smiled arrogant. I turned around. "Why should I come back? There are plenty more fish in the sea.", I replied. he laughed. "Nobody wants you, Caroline. Matt doesn't want you. The Salvatore's are to occupied with their dear Elena. Who else is there?", he said arrogantly. I couldn't believe it. Tyler thought I wasn't worth it. I wasn't good enough. "You forgot one person.", I said and turned around. I didn't want him to see that his words hurt me. "Who?", he shouted. "Klaus.", I replied before I ran in vampire speed to leave the plot of land.

* * *

I arrived at home. As soon as I stepped into my room I laid down on my bed. I thought about Tyler. I still cared for him, even if he hurt me. But I'd always care about him. But I didn't feel like I was a part of his life anymore. And I wasn't even sad. It didn't feel like a loss. I was furious. And well, the whole situation was pathetic.

I decided I had to do something, but I didn't exactly knew what. I searched my mobile. It was 9 pm and I had 30 missed calls. I didn't care to see who tried to call me. I stood up and went towards my dresser. i knew what I had to do.

* * *

"Yes?", I said when I accepted the call. I was on my way to the _Mystic Grill_."Care, are you alright?", Elena asked. I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?", I replied nonchalantly. "You didn't pick up your phone.", she said. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't check who tried to call me.", I told her. "Okay.", she said. she seemed to be relieved. "Then bye.", she said. "Bye.", I replied but she already hung up. Meanwhile I arrived at the Grill. I stepped into the local and went straight to the bar. Luckily neither Matt nor Jeremy had to work this shift. "Schnapps.", I said to the bartender. he gave me a glass filled with the liquor. I drank it all at once. It burned like hell. "Another one.", I told the bartender and he left the bottle next to me. I drank one more. And one more. And one more. When I wanted to drink my fifth one, someone stopped me.  
"Isn't it possible to get drunk without being interrupted?", I asked annoyed while I looked up. I looked into Kol's eyes. "You shouldn't get drunk alone, love.", he replied and smiled mischievously. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Kol?", I asked him. "I won't have sex with you.", I said, just to be on the secure side. he laughed. "That's the spirit, sweetheart." He knocked on the counter twice and the bartender brought him a glass. he poured himself and me a glass of the booze I already ordered. I drank it all at once. "Oh fuck this shit. i don't want anymore.", I mumbled. "What's up, sweetheart?", Kol asked. "Tyler and wolfbitch Hayley.", I replied. The alcohol started to work. "Oh, I'm sorry.", Kol mumbled. I laughed. "What's wrong with you? If you were Kol you'd try everything to get me into your bed. So where is Kol and what did you do with him?", i asked and smiled at him. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine, love.", he said and winked. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, let's go. I know a place where we'll have fun.", he said and stood up. He left a couple of bank notes and took my hand. We left the Grills and walked towards his car. "I'm drunk, but I won't have sex with you, Kol.", I said and sunk onto the co-drivers seat of Kol's car. "I know.", he said and winked.

* * *

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go._

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know._

* * *

We drove about 30 minutes after we left Mystic Falls till a club appeared. "Here we are.", Kol said and got out of the car. I followed him. "What are we going to do here?", I asked him. "We'll have fun, love.", he replied and smiled mischievously. "What about the dress code?", i asked and looked at my appearance. I wore a skin tight jeans, a black tank top, black high heels and a light blue denim jacket. he eyed me up. "You're fine.", he said. We walked towards a door. He knocked three times before a man opened it. "Name?", he asked. "Kol Mikaelson.", he said. The man stepped aside and let us pass. We walked into the club.

The smell of sweat, alcohol and perfume overwhelmed me. We walked towards the bar. I told Kol he'd find me on the dancefloor and went towards the crowd. I knew Kol watched me while I danced. After a couple of minutes I decided to join him at the bar. He already ordered a drink. I took his glass and drank a sip. I sat down next to him and we talked and laughed and drank a bottle of booze. I was drunk.

Suddenly Kol leaned in. I felt his lips against my ear. "I bet you won't dance there.", he said and pointed at the stripper pole. "I bet I will.", I replied and stood up. I walked into the ladies' room and took my jeans off. I fold them in the middle. The legs laid on each other and I ripped the legs apart. Really short hot pants were left. I took them on and left the ladies' room. I walked towards Kol, who eyed me up. I gave him the legs of my jeans and walked towards the stripper pole. "hey.", I screamed and everybody looked at me. I asked the DJ to play something I could dance to. Suddenly Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus started to play. I swung my hips to the beat and tool my denim jacket off. I threw it into the crowd and started to dance at the stripper pole. After the first chorus I jumped off the podest I danced on and danced with the crowd.

Suddenly Kol appeared and started dancing with me. His hands lay on my hips.

* * *

_And If you try to hold me back I might explode._

_Baby by now you should know.  
I can't be tamed.  
I can't be tamed.  
I can't be blamed._

* * *

His hands wandered into the back pockets of my hot pants. The gap between our faces was only about 2 inches. I didn't care. I wanted to make faults, to make a wrong decision. I wanted to live, at least once. i wanted to do something I'd regret the next morning. I didn't want to be the sweet, innocent, little Caroline anymore. Kol leaned in and his lips touched my ear again. "let's go.", he whispered. I felt his smile against my ear. I nodded.

We left the club without my jacket. When we arrived at his car I leaned against the co-drivers door. He leaned in and his lips touched mine. He pushed his body against mine and trapped me between him and the car. I wrapped ma arms around his neck and we deepened the kiss. A wave of lust rushed through my body. I needed someone to have sex with, it had been to long. His lips started to discover my neck when we heard a deep growl. Kol stopped kissing ma and scanned our surroundings. Suddenly he was frozen. I looked at his face and he seemed to be frightened. I looked into the direction he looked. "Oh.", I whispered when I saw him. As Kol and me weren't separated after 10 seconds he growled again. Kol backed away and seemed to be pretty embarrassed.

"Hey Nik.", he said.

* * *

**Leave a review :)**

**Any thoughts?**

**xoxo**


	4. Russian Roulette

**A/N: By now you should know the whole thing ^^**

**Read my other story "Blowjobs and cocaine"**

**Oh and follow me on tumblr delenamyklaroline**

* * *

I was totally dumbfounded. Klaus stood there and looked at Kol with his I-Am-The-Alpha-Male-And-The-Ultimate-Killer look. I shuddered. Damnit., I thought.

* * *

_Take a breath, take it deep._

_Calm yourself, he says to me._

* * *

I tried to calm myself. "I can expl...", Kol said, but Klaus interrupted him. "Stop. It.", he hissed. He came towards us, or, truth to be told, towards Kol. He stood in front of his brother. Oh my god, he's going to kill him – because of me!, my subconscious mumbled. He wouldn't kill his brother., I thought to myself, would he?

"Haven't I told you that you shall keep yourself away from Caroline?", Klaus asked Kol. His voice trembled slightly. Kol remained silent, he simply looked at Klaus. The tension could've been cut with a knife. I've never seen Kol like that before. Normally he had a big mouth, but now, when his big bad Hybrid brother talked to him, he was completely silent. It was almost worrying. "Every girl, brother, you could've had every bloody girl on this whole planet, and I wouldn't give a damn. But you choose Caroline.", Klaus continued his monologue. I took a deep breath, tried to calm myself. "She's mine.", Klaus hissed. A deep growl escaped his throat.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at me. I held my breath. I didn't know what I could have said or done, so I stayed silent. I didn't even realize that Klaus could've killed me, at least I realized it the next morning, when I was sober. He seemed disappointed and mad. I didn't want him to be mad, it scared me. "I'll drive you.", Klaus said nonchalantly and turned around. He headed towards his car. "Caroline?", he said as I didn't follow. I broke away from Kol's car and followed Klaus. I flashed Kol an apologetic smile as I walked past him. I knew that Klaus was mad at him because of me.

As I arrived at Klaus' car he held the co driver's door open for me. He didn't look at me. I climbed into his car without saying a word. What could I've said? That I was sorry? Honestly, I wasn't sorry. Well, I didn't thought about the consequences of kissing Kol, but that was the sense of kissing him. I sighed. Klaus climbed into the car and started the engine. It stayed silent.

After 5 minutes, it felt like 2 hours, Klaus broke the silence. "Honestly, Caroline? You could've had every man and you chose Kol?", he murmured under his breath. I knitted my brows. "Why not Kol?", I asked him. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Why Kol?", he repeated his question. I shrugged and looked out the window. "Pure coincidence. Well, he is good looking and he can be charming but it was coincidence.", I replied. He didn't answer. As I turned round he stared at me and he didn't look away. It made me nervous. "Something wrong?", I asked and played with a strand of my hair. He was surrounded by an aura of indefinable tension. He shook his head and turned away. I looked at him briefly before I turned towards the window. I looked out of the frontshield as a figure appeared out of nowhere. The person stood in the middle of the highway. Seriously, two times a day?, my inner voice asked me sarcastically, but I ignored her. My heart beat faster and adrenaline rushed through my veins. Klaus seemed to be irritated by the person who stood there. I looked at him and it seemed like he didn't even think about braking.

"Stop!", I scream hysterically. He looked at me, looked out of the windshield and seemed to realize that he should brake. He hit the pedal with his feet and I wondered that the car didn't burst under his foot. Everything happened in about 5 seconds. We stopped in front of the mysterious person, but before we could rush out of the car the person disappeared. "Have you seen that?", I asked hysterically as I ran my right hand through my hair. "Yes.", he replied nonchalantly. I stared at the point where the vampire stood just two seconds ago. "Who was that? Who does something like that?!", I asked myself loudly and opened the door. I got out of the car and took a deep breath, but the fresh air didn't help. I snorted frustrated. As Klaus got out of the car I closed the co drivers door and leaned against it. I felt tired, annoyed and frustrated to say the least. "Calm down, love.", Klaus said softly. But his words didn't have the effect he wished, they had the opposite effect on me.

"I don't want to calm down! Stop telling me that I should calm down! I want to furious!", I screamed and walked around the car. I didn't want to see him. I sat down and leaned against the driver's door. I drew my legs to my body and laid my head on my arms which laid on my knees. "Just leave me alone.", I murmured under my breath. I heard Klaus walking around the car and sitting down next to me. I felt that he looked at me.

"That's why I chose Kol.", I mumbled. "He doesn't tell me to calm down or how to behave. He doesn't care. That's why I chose him out of all guys who live in this godforsaken town."I laid my chin on my arms and looked at the dark forest. I just wanted to leave the town, forget Tyler and Hayley. Wanted to be all by myself. You can't do that, Caroline. Elena and Bonnie need you., My inner voice told me troubled. They don't need me., I thought to myself and sighed. I just wanted this day to end. I stood up and walked to the co driver's door. Before I could open it Klaus held it open for me. "Thank you.", I said barely audible. "You're welcome.", he replied softly and closed the door behind me. A few seconds later he sat next to me and started the engine.

"Do you know what's the worst?", I asked him after a while. I thought he would ask me why the worst but he didn't. He just asked what the worst is. I looked at him for a moment before I replied. "It's the second time today. Earlier today someone stood in front of the car I sat in, in the middle of nowhere.", I explained. He wrinkled his brow. "When was the first time?", he asked. "This afternoon. Me and Damon were on our way to … the Grills.", I replied hesitantly. As I mentioned Damon his eyes seemed to gleam yellow for a moment. I swallowed.

Suddenly I realized where I was.

Me and Klaus sat in his car.

Alone.

In the middle of nowhere.

My eyes widened for a moment. I became nervous. I searched my mobile and checked the missed calls. 2 of them were from Elena, 7 from Bonnie. I decided to call Bonnie.

"Hello?", she murmured into her phone. "Hey, you called me.", I said. "Care, do you know what time it is?", she asked. I knitted my brow. "No.", I replied hesitantly. She sighed. "It's 3 am.", she said. "Oops.", I replied. Very ingenious!, my inner voice cheered sarcastically, Klaus will be impressed! I rolled my eyes. I don't give a fuck., I thought to myself. "I wanted to know if you could come over.", Bonnie said. "Of course.", I said, "it just could take a while." I heard her breathing. "Why? Where are you, Care?", she asked sceptically. I sighed. "On my way to Mystic falls, long Story.", I replied. Klaus snorted. I gave him a look and saw that he was looking at me. "Well, I'm awake. Tell me.", Bonnie said. I heard her leaving her bed and her room. The floorboards groaned. "No, I'll tell you later. Well, I-I...", I stuttered and flushed. "Caroline is with me and she doesn't want me to know why she made out with my little brother.", Klaus said loudly. I looked at him. He smiled amused, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "With whom are you?", Bonnie asked frantically. "You aren't with Klaus, are you?", she continued. Her voice had an hysterical overtone. She must have recognized his british accent. "Oh yes, she is.", he answered for me. "Klaus!", I hissed and glared at him. He didn't make it any better. "Oh my.. Caroline! How are you? What happened?", Bonnie asked worried. I sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm at your sin 30 minutes.", I replied. "Okay.", she answered hesitantly and hung up. I sighed again. This day was exhausting. As I hung up I asked myself if I still should call Elena. I sighed and dialed her number. She didn't answer her phone. As the answering machine answered I hung up. I massaged my temples. Could vampires get a headache?

"What do you hide from me, love?", Klaus asked and broke the silence. "Ask Kol, I'm tired.", I replied and sighed. I looked at him, he seemed to be hurt, but I wasn't sure. I mean Klaus, the big bag hybrid and hurt? You hallucinate., I thought to myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

_You can see my heart beating._

_You can see it through my chest._

* * *

"Caroline.", his velvet voice whispered softly. His british accent made my name sound like a symphony. I turned around, and there he was. Klaus, good looking as always. He wore a black V-neck shirt and tight jeans. "Caroline.", he repeated and smiled a ravishing smile. I smiled too. I walked towards him, it seemed like I floated through the air, as a chasm opened up in front of me. "Klaus?", I asked frantically. How should I get over this abyss? I asked him desperately for help, but he just smiled. "Fly, love!", he said. I knitted my brow. I looked behind me and discovered a pair of white, fluffy wings. I was stunned. I concentrated, thought about how it would be to fly, how it would feel to float through the air. And then it happened, I flew. I flew towards the abyss and over the hot, red flames. But suddenly everything went wrong. "No!", I screamed frantically as everything became black. The last thing I saw were Klaus' blue eyes which gave me an apologetic look.

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. As I looked to my left, I saw blue eyes. "Nightmare?", the accompanying voice asked me, the voice with the british accent. I furrowed my brow an nodded. It was a dream, just a dream., I convinced myself. He was Klaus and I was Caroline. We sat in his car and drove through Bonnie's street.

I looked out of the window and searched her house. I found it as I saw the candlelight shining through the closed living room curtains. As I looked for the door I found Bonnie standing in front of it. She seemed to know that this was Klaus' car. About one minute later he pulled up in front of Bonnie's house. As I looked into his eyes I almost forgot Bonnie.

"Good night, love.", he said softly. I flashed him a smile. "Please don't kill Kol, it isn't his fault.", I said as I got out of his car. As I turned around I saw that he knitted his brow. After that he drove away. As soon as Klaus' car was out of sight I turned around. "Hey Bon.", I said and smiled hesitantly as I walked towards her.

* * *

**Leave a review :)**

**Any thoughts?**

**xoxo**


	5. Decode

**A/N: Blahblahblah "Blowjobs and cocaine" blahblahblah tumblr delenamyklaroline**

**blahblahblah song blah...**

**_Decode - Paramore_**

* * *

**__**05

* * *

_How can I decide what's right,_

_when you're clouding up my mind._

* * *

"What happened, Care?", Bonnie asked. I walked past her and entered her house, she already invited me in. As I sat in the living room I sighed. "It's a bit complicated...", I said. I knitted my brow. Well, to be exact it wasn't that complicated...

"Tell me.", Bonnie said and sat down next to me. I turned to face her. "Well, I drove Elena home and she sent Damon out to talk to me. I don't understand why she wanted me tot talk to Damon, but well, he heard me hissing and Klaus' name fell in my tirade.", I started narrating, "So he sat next to me and I agreed to tell him what bothers me, cause well, I thought he might understand. We drove towards my house because I didn't want Elena or Stefan to understand me. While we drove to me a mysterious vampire appeared out of nowhere, We crashed into a tree and well, my car's trash. While we waited for my Mum, I told him about well, my assumption that Tyler cheats on me with Haley and he asked me how Klaus fits in this whole Tyler Hayley thing and well he said something, I said something and in the end he told me to find out how I feel about Klaus." I paused.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "Why should he tell you something like that?", she asked. But before I could answer her eyes widened. "You like Klaus?!", she screamed almost hysterically. I hushed her. "I don't know! Please don't tell Elena, Bon. I don't want anybody to know until I know what I feel.", I pleaded. She sighed. "Okay, promised.", Bonnie said. I smiled at her.

"Well, after that my Mum arrived and I decided to visit Tyler, and to resume it: I found out that he cheats on my with this Hayley bitch.", I told her. I bit my bottom lip to stop the tears from falling. I didn't want to cry. Bonnie took my hand and squeezed it softly. I gave her a weak smile.

"Afterward I was at home, but I as in desperate need of distraction. And after our almost horrible girl's day I decided to got to the Grill. I got a drink... or two and Kol joined me. We talked and after a couple of drinks we drove to a club. We danced, had fun, I got drunk and when we went outside, to his car, to, well, be a little more private, Klaus appeared out of nowhere. He threatened Kol because he kissed me or I kissed him and decided to drive me home. And now I am here.", I finished and sighed. "Care.", Bonnie said and opened her arms to hug me. I let her hug me and hugged her back. I couldn't take it anymore, the tears started to stream down my face. "I'm so confused, Bon. Tyler cheated on my, I made out with Kol and I think I like Klaus. Klaus! The murderous Hybrid who killed Jenna!", I sobbed.

"I don't know what's right and what's wrong and I can't take it anymore. And if all my problems wouldn't be bad enough, it seems like a vampire freak stalks me!", I added. Bonnie stiffened and held me on arm's length. "What did you say?", she asked. "It seems like I got a vampire stalker.", I murmured. "Oh my god, that's why I called you! I had a pretty bad feeling when you drove to Elena. And I wanted to know if you were fine.", Bonnie said. "Seriously?", I asked myself.

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes._

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_just boiling in my blood._

* * *

After Bonnie and me talked at least 3 hours about the mysterious Vampire, Tyler being an asshole and how I felt towards Klaus we decided to sleep. I mean, it was almost 7 am, even if it was Saturday.

The next time I opened my eyes, Bonnie was already up. The sun shone in a weird angle. I raised from the bed. As I approached the top of the stairs I smelled bacon frying. I walked towards the kitchen. "Good morning.", I said and smiled. "Well, it's late afternoon, but good morning.", Elena's voice answered. I looked at her and smiled. "Bonnie called me as she saw that I tried to call you.", Elena said, "She told me that you were here." "Yeah, it was a rough night.", I murmured under my breath and sat down next to Elena. "I brought you this.", She said and gave me cup filled with hot blood. "That's better than coffee, thank you.", I said and wrapped my hands around the cup. I drank a gulp. There was an awkward silence.

"A rough night?", Elena asked. She laid her head awry. "Yeah, I found out that Tyler cheated on me with that Hayley bitch.", I said and took another gulp. "Damon already told me that you thought about this option, but I didn't thought that Tyler would do this to you.", Elena said compassionately. She took one of my hands and squeezed it lightly. I smiled weakly.

I sipped at my blood until the cup was empty. Bonnie approached us. "What are we doing today?", She asked. She took a big bite of her fried egg and ate a strip of bacon. "We could go to the Grill, playing darts or pool.", Elena suggested. "Yeah, why not.", I agreed. "But I should go home and shower first.", I added. "Yes, a shower would be nice.", Bonnie agreed and smiled. She took one more bite of her egg.

"Okay, I'll go home. You'll pick me up at 8?", I said. "Okay.", Bonnie and Elena said in unison. I smiled and gave them a hug. "See you later.", I said and stepped out of the front door. I breathed in the fresh air. A moment later I vamp sped away. As I arrived at home, nobody was there, like usually. I went upstairs and tossed the clothes from yesterday into the washing machine. I went into my bathroom and jumped under the shower. As the hot steaming water ran down my body my muscles relaxed, I relaxed. After showering I wrapped a pink towel tightly around my body and stepped out of the showering cabine into the bathroom. I walked into my room. And I as I turned towards the bed, to walk to my closet, I stuck. Something wasn't right, something felt off. "Hello?", I said. I felt dumb, like a cliché in a horror movie, but I didn't know what else I could do. I walked further into the room as nobody answered. Then I saw it, a red envelope laid on my bed. I grabbed it and opened it with shaking hands. In there was a letter, written on the same red paper with black ink. "Missed me?", the letter said. I stood there. "Who?", I whispered under my breath.

I tossed the letter into my handbag and changed into black panties and a black lace bra. I wore black skin tight jeans and a red top. As I put my black leather jacket on, it ringed. I got my handbag and went downstairs. "Coming!", I screamed while I put on my black ankle boots with block heel. I walked towards the door and opened it. In front of me stood Elena, waiting patiently. "Hey.", she said and walked towards her car. "Where's Bonnie?", I asked as I sat on the co driver's seat. "She told me to pick you up, she was busy showering when I wanted to drive.", Elena explained. "Okay.", I replied and we drove in silence.

As we drove into the parking lot, Bonnie's car stood next to Elena's. We walked into the Grill and went straight to the pool table. As I turned around Bonnie and … "Elena?", I said and scanned my surroundings, confused, that she came out of the lady's room. "Hey Care. What's up?", she replied. I scanned her clothing and tried to remind me of the clothes she wore just a moment ago. "Did you change your shoes?", I asked. Elena furrowed her brow. "Weird question,no.", she answered. "But...", I said as I understood it. "Katherine...", I said. Elena and Bonnie stared at me like I was a ghost. "Katherine, she stalks me. She drove me and said she were you. She has the same car like you. She made me crash into the tree and made Klaus' car stop on our way back to Mystic Fall's.", I combined. "Wait, Klaus and you were out of town?", Elena asked. Damn!, I thought. "Well, yes. Long story. Originally it was Kol and me but Klaus drove me home.", I mumbled under my breath. "Care, what happened?", Elena asked. Bonnie sighed. "I'll explain.", she said and told Elena the whole story.

"Kol? You kissed _Kol_?!", she asked. I nodded. "I wanted to forget Tyler.", I replied. Her lips became a thin line. "And what did you tell Damon, huh? I'm pretty sure he promised you something, otherwise he would've told me the truth.", Elena hissed. I sighed. "That I don't know how I feel about Klaus.", I replied. I felt exhausted.

"You don't know  
"He killed Jenna, Care, Jenna! My aunt, the women who was your babysitter!", she said as she raised her voice. I saw that she was hurt. She blamed me for my feelings. "I didn't wake up and thought: Hey it would be nice to develope feelings for him., Elena! It just happened! I can't decide what I feel!", I screamed. Everyone became silent. Everybody stared at us. At this moment I realized that both, Tyler and Klaus himself stood at the entrance of the Grill. "Well, if you'd excuse me.", I hissed and turned towards the back door. I As soon as I was sure that nobody could see me I started running. I ran until I was at the Falls. I sat down and leaned my back against a rock.

* * *

_But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are,_

_if you're a man at all._

_Well I will figure this one out on my own._

_I'm screaming 'I love you so!_

* * *

I heard his steps as he approached me. "Go away.", I mumbled, knowing that he would hear me. He didn't listen and sat down next to me. It was like when we sat next to each other on the highway and leaned against his car. "Caroline, love.", he said. I looked up and his greyish blue eyes met mine. "What?", I asked. "Do you want to talk?", he asked. His voice was full of concern and his eyes were genuine. "I fucked up.", I said instead of an answer and fought against the tears which threatened to fall. "I asked Kol what happened and he told me. I'm sorry, love.", He said. I laughed without humor. "You always wanted Tyler and me to break up.", I said. He furrowed his brow. " I wanted you to break up with him because you wanted to be with me, I didn't want him to hurt you.", he replied. I smiled weakly. "That's cute.", I said, "Not the 'leaving-him-because-of-you-part', that's vain, but the 'not-wanting-me-to-get-hurt-part' is cute." He smiled.

"Why did you fight with Elena?", he asked. I sighed. "I saw Katherine, she told me she was Elena. And then I told her and Bonnie and said that I suspect that she was the vampire who caused the car accident and our almost accident. I mentioned you and she freaked out as I told her, well, you heard the last part.", I narrated in a low voice so only he could hear me. "You develop feelings for me?", he asked surprised. His eyes were full of hope and doubt. "To be honest? I do, against my will.", I mumbled and looked at him. He locked me out, he shut his emotions off. I couldn't read his eyes anymore.

"You try to fool me, aren't you?", he asked. I looked into his eyes. I shook my head. "I wish I did.", I replied.

* * *

**Leave a reviwe :)**

**Any thoughts?**


	6. 40 Days

**A/N: Oother story "Blowjobs and cocaine"**

**tumblr delenamyklaroline**

**_40 Days... - blessthefall_**

* * *

**__**06

* * *

_Let's start at one_

* * *

We sat there in complete silence. I didn't dare to something, neither did he. The silence lasted till someone approached us. As I turned around Damon leaned against a tree near us. "What do you want, Salvatore?", Klaus asked as he stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it. I stood up and leaned against the tree he stood next to. "Elena told me what happened and I decided to look after Barbie. It seems like you're fine.", he answered as he turned towards me. "I'm fine.", I replied, not knowing what else I could say. "Seems like you found out.", he added. I shrugged. "Kind of.", I said as I avoided his intense gaze. I felt both men looking at me. "Well, I think I should leave. You should talk to Elena.", he added as he turned around. I snorted. "_I _should talk to _her_?", I said as I raised my voice. "She should come to me! She's the one who acted like a complete bitch. She's the one who decided to treat me like I'm some weird stranger and not her friend. If someone should talk with another, _she _should talk to _me_.", I hissed and turned around. I walked towards the lake. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

"What is wrong with the two of you?", Bonnie asked Elena and Tyler. "What is wrong with you, Bonnie? Since when are you on Klaus' side?", Elena asked furiously. "Nothing's wrong with me. All I do is defending my best friend when no one else does. Obviously you aren't able to to realize that the guy who is sitting next to you betrayed our best friend, he hurt her. And it seems like she didn't feel like talking to us because she has the feeling that we wouldn't even try to understand her. It seems like Care was right, you don't even try. You judge her for her feelings. You should know how it is to feel something everybody is going to judge you for, you fell in love with the bad boy at some point too.", Bonnie said.

Elena and Tyler stayed silent. They didn't know what they could say. "You fucked up, Elena.", Bonnie said and took her jacket off the chair it hung on. She walked towards the door as somebody approached her. "May I drive you home, sweetheart, you look upset.", Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even think about it.", she replied and got into her car. She drove out of the parking lot. As she looked into the rear mirror she saw Kol winking before he turned towards the door of the Grill.

* * *

"Oh c'mon.", I mumbled as I dialed Bonnie's number for at least the fifth time. Finally she answered. "Care? Where are you?", she asked, her voice full of concern. "At the falls, the old lake house of Elena's.", I replied. "Do you remember how we used to throw parties at the beginning of the year here?", I asked and smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you made me and Elena drinking far too much. I blacked out once, because of you.", Bonnie replied smiling. I sighed.

"Is Klaus with you?", Bonnie asked after a couple of minutes. I scanned my surroundings. As I did so, I realized that I would've felt it if he were anywhere near me. "No, he isn't. Damon approached us and I freaked out and I ran away and he vanished.", I explained as I sat down at the mooring. I sighed.

"Did you talk to Elena?", I asked her. She laughed without humor. "Well, I tried to. She called Damon and told him what happened and then Tyler approached us and they argued with me.", she said. "I'm so exhausted.", I said as I watched the sunset. Suddenly I heard steps. "Someone's arriving.", I mumbled. "Who?", Bonnie asked. I shrugged, but realized she couldn't see me. "I don't know. It isn't Klaus, neither is it Damon.", I said. "Stefan?", Bonnie suggested. "No, I don-", I said as a hand was over my mouth. I tried to bite the person who held me as I recognized the scent. "Katherine!", I hissed as she snapped my neck.

* * *

"Care? Care what happened?", Bonnie asked, but everything she heard were muffled sounds. "Katherine!", she heard Caroline's voice before everything became silent. "Damn!", Bonnie hissed as she walked down the staircase of the house she lived in. She had to do something.

As she walked into the Grill she didn't find the person she wanted talk to, but someone else. "Kol!", she said, ignoring Elena staring at her. "Missed me?", he said and smirked. As he saw Bonnie's expression his smile vanished. "What happened, love?", he asked her. "I need your help, where's Klaus?", she replied. "I don't know, love. But what's the matter? How may I help you?", he replied, confusion in his voice. "Caroline. Katherine got her.", she answered and took his hand. She dragged him out of the Grill. "Nik won't be happy to hear that.", Kol answered as a small smile formed on his lips. He looked at their intertwined hands. As Bonnie realized what she did, she let go of his hand and walked towards her car. She sat down on the driver's seat and waited for Kol to approach her. As he did so she started the engine and drove towards the Mikaelson mansion. "You know where we live?", Kol asked. Bonnie nodded slightly. "Your brother dragged me here as he wanted me to do a spell.", she answered. Kol furrowed his brow. "He forced you to do so, didn't he?" She nodded. She asked herself why his voice was full of concern as they arrived in front of the entrance into the mansion.

They got out of the car and walked towards the door. Kol opened it and held it open for her. "Ladies first.", he said as she walked past him. He led Bonnie towards a room which was closed. "Nik, may we come in?", Kol asked as he opened the door. Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw all the paintings leaning against the walls and covering them. "Well, you already invited yourself in, brother. Why do you disturb me?", he asked as he noticed Bonnie standing in the doorway. He gestured her to come in. She walked into the room and stood next to Kol. "Katherine has Caroline.", Bonnie said without hesitating.

* * *

_And I need you now  
cause it's killing me  
and I wish somehow  
you were here with me_

* * *

I opened my eyes. "Where am I?", I asked myself as I scanned my surroundings. Now I knew that vampires could get a headache, because I had one, a massive one. "Finally. I already thought you'd never wake up.", Katherine said as I turned my head to look at her. As I did so the whole room started spinning. I lay on a bed while Katherine leaned against the opposite door, the only way to escape. The room was completely dark, except for the middle in which a white candle stood. "What do you want from me?", I asked as I sat. Katherine walked towards me, she smiled. "Well, you are quite a good way to send messages, you know.", she said as she smiled wickedly. "I heard you and your werwolf now hybrid broke up.", Katherine sneered as she sat down next to me. I looked at the door. "Don't even think about it.", she said and showed me her right hand on which she wore my daylight ring. "In case you try to flee I have a couple of vampires standing in front of this door, waiting for my signal to kill you.", Katherine added and smiled.

"Well, what's the message you want me to deliver.", I asked. "Well, this one is for my doppelganger.", she said and smiled. "Well, seems like you aren't up to date. We aren't friends anymore.", I replied without looking at her. "Oh, actually I know, I was in the ladies room and listened to your little spat.", she replied.

I furrowed my brow. "But why would you want me to deliver a message to Elena if you could do it yourself?", I asked. "Because you are angry at her and I love it to watch things develop.", she replied. I sighed. "Okay, what is it?", I said. "Tell Elena the following: If she dares to touch my man one more time, I'll tear out her liver.", she said. I furrowed my brow.

"But the Salvatore's aren't your men anymore."

"Oh, I don't talk about them.", she said.

"About whom then?"

She smiled wickedly.

"Elijah."

* * *

"What did exactly happen?", Klaus asked Bonnie for at least the hundredth time. "She called me, she told me she was at the lake house, the told me you weren't there and suddenly someone approached her but she didn't know who. The next moment I heard muffled sounds and she hissed Katherine. Afterward the connection was interrupted."

Bonnie, Kol and Klaus left the Mikaelson mansion as a car approached them. "What happened?", Stefan asked as he, Damon and Elena got out of the car. Klaus hissed. "Caroline vanished. Katherine has her.", Kol answered without even looking at them. He felt Bonnie stiffen next to him as Elena raised her voice. "Why haven't you told me?", Elena asked her. Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Well, love. I wouldn't have told you too.", Kol answered. "If you think about what you said earlier.", he added without looking at her. Bonnie looked at him, her eyes mirrored confusion and gratitude. "I don't want Caroline hurt. I just want her to think about her choices.", Elena spat as she watched Kol and Bonnie looking at each other.

"She didn't even make a choice, love. If you would have talked to her, you knew that she wasn't delighted to see Tyler cheating on her.", Klaus hissed through gritted teeth. "And if you'd excuse me, I'd like to search Katherine to ask her where the hell she holds Caroline hostage and to rip her head off.", Klaus said as he walked past the Salvatore's and Elena. He heard Kol and Bonnie following him as he walked towards his black SUV.

He got into the driver's seat. Bonnie and Kol got into the car and sat down in the back seats. As soon as Bonnie got her seat belt on (he didn't want the best friend of the girl he cared for to get hurt) he started the engine and drove towards the Falls.

* * *

_When I fall asleep I feel you with me_

* * *

"Elijah?", I asked as Katherine raised from the bed. "Yes.", she replied. And now, I have to snap your neck.", Katherine said as everything went black.

* * *

"What happened?", Stefan asked Elena as he started the engine to follow Klaus' SUV. "Elena and Caroline had a little spat.", Damon answered. Stefan raised his eyebrow. "Well, or a big one.", he added. Elena sighed. "It's a long story.", she said without looking at him. "We have time.", he said. Elena bit her lower lip. "I'll tell you.", Damon said.

* * *

_Life keeps telling me I need to go  
but what if I wanna stay?_

* * *

"The lights are on.", Bonnie said as they approached the lake house. It was pretty weird. She got out of the car as soon as it stood and ran towards the house. She opened the door and saw Caroline laying on the floor, she was unconscious. "Come in.", she said as she heard Kol and Klaus approaching her. A couple of seconds later Stefan, Damon and Elena vamp sped into the house. Klaus picked Caroline up and laid her down on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to the couch and held her hand. He stroked it softly.

Bonnie sat next to Caroline's head and Kol approached her. Somehow his presence calmed her. "You invited them in?", Elena asked as she sat down opposite of the couch Caroline laid on. "Of course I did.", Bonnie replied, not looking at her former friend. "You didn't have the right to do so.", Elena spat and glared at her. Bonnie turned her head towards her. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do.", she replied. The couch started to shake slightly. Kol laid his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, love. Otherwise you'll destroy the house.", he mumbled. She turned her head towards him. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. The couch stopped shaking. She opened her eyes and saw Stefan and and Damon staring at Kol's hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie thought about shaking it off, but decided against it.

"Honestly, Elena? I think it's good that I invited Klaus and Kol in, Caroline won't mind.", Bonnie said as she watched Klaus who seemed to be in his own world. "But I don't want them to be here.", Elena said. She gritted her teeth. "I won't leave her side.", Klaus said without looking at them. "And I won't leave Bonnie's side.", Kol added and flashed Elena a false smile. It became silent. "And I don't want them to leave.", Caroline added softly as she opened her eyes.

* * *

_You changed me  
You say the words that I've been thinking  
I'll never let you go_

* * *

I opened my eyes. I met Klaus' intense stare as he watched me with his greyish blue eyes. I smiled at him weakly. I sat up and turned towards Bonnie who sat next to me and hugged me tightly. I returned her hug and flashed Kol a smile. Stefan smiled as Elena furrowed her brow and Damon seemed to be bored.

"What did Katherine want?", Bonnie asked me as I slid down and sat between her and Klaus, who still held my hand, on the floor. "She wanted me to deliver a message.", I replied. "How are you?", Klaus asked before I could continue. I squeezed his hand. "I'm okay.", I replied. "But I should talk to-", I said as Elena interrupted me. "Well, now that Care's awake, you can leave. You know that she's fine and alive.", she said and glared at Klaus. He turned towards her. "You interrupted her.", he said ignoring Elena's demand. I chuckled slightly. "Caroline, love? What did you want to say?", he asked me.

I inhaled deeply. "Well, I thought it would be polite to talk to Ms. Gilbert alone, because Katherine wanted me to deliver a message to her. But it seems like she wants us to leave, so I should do it the fastest way possible.", I said.

"I don't want _you _to leave, Care. I want _him _to leave. He manipulates you! Otherwise you wouldn't act like that.", Elena said and rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "As far as I know I am not under any compulsion, am I?", I asked Klaus. "You're not.", he said knitting his brow. "Why would I compel you?", he asked. "That's the question.", I said as I looked down at our intertwined fingers and realized that my ring was still off. I checked my other hand and realized that I wore a necklace. I touched it and felt my ring hanging on it. "Thank god.", I mumbled and looked down at it just to be on the safe side. It was my daylight ring.

I stood up and waited for the rest to do the same. As everybody stood, I walked towards the door and they followed me. "If you want him to leave, I'll leave with him.", I said and leaned against Klaus who stood next to me. He stiffened, but as he realized my words his arm sneaked around my waist. "And Katherine wanted me to tell you that she'll tear out your liver if you'll touch her man one more time." I said as I followed Bonnie and Kol who already waited outside the door. "But we aren't hers.", Damon said. "She didn't talk about you or Stefan.", I replied as I couldn't help myself. I just had to smile.

"About whom then?", Stefan repeated my question from earlier this day.

"Elijah.", I replied as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Leave a review :)**

**Any thoughts?**

**xoxo**


	7. We found love

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER!**

**WOOHOO :D**

**Okay, well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story :)**

**A special thanks to my guest Justine who is an eager reader of this story :) I love you, sweetheart ;***

**Read my other story "Blowjobs and cocaine"! :D**

**follow me on tumblr delenamyklaroline**

**_We found love - Rihanna_**

* * *

_And we're standin' side by side_

_as your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

* * *

Bonnie, Kol, Klaus and me walked towards his SUV. He opened the co driver's door for me as Kol opened the back door for Bonnie. As soon as Klaus started the engine Kol broke the silence. "Elijah screws Katarina.", he said dryly. I couldn't help but smirk. The imagination of the stiff Elijah and wild, fierce Katherine was hilarious. "That's what she told me.", I replied. "And Elena cheats on Damon.", Bonnie said. "And Stefan.", I added. Klaus stayed silent. "Right, they never broke up.", Bonnie mumbled.

"Klaus.", I said softly. He turned towards me. "You're so silent.", I said and smiled shyly. He returned my smile. "Well, I don't know what I could say. I think I should have a word with Elijah.", he replied. I nodded. "Elijah has something for the Petrova girls. First Tatia, then Katarina and now Katarina and Elena.", Kol chuckled. I smiled.

Bonnie giggled. "I can't imagine him with Katherine.", she said. I turned around. "Me too!", I agreed. "And why is that?", Klaus asked. I bit my lower lip. "Well, we only know stiff, polite Elijah. And he wears suits whenever we see him – it's almost creepy.", I replied. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "And well, you know Katherine. She's wild, fierce, unpredictable.", Bonnie continued. I nodded. "Well, I have to admit that they are quite the opposite of each other.", Klaus mumbled. He seemed to think about something. I thought about asking him what it was, but decided that it would be smarter to leave him alone with his thoughts.

After a couple of minutes in silence we arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. Well, I should have known that he would drive to his home. "I'll drive you.", Kol said to Bonnie as we got out of Klaus' car. "No, we need to have a girl's talk – it's urgent. You'll stay here."; I said as I walked past Kol. Bonnie and me waved them goodbye as we got into her car.

She started the engine. As soon as we were out of earshot I started my inquisition. "Kol and you?", I asked smiling. "What about Kol and me?", she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes. "What's going on between the two of you?", I replied. She blushed a little. "Nothing's going on. He helped me to find Klaus to find you.", she said nonchalantly. "Sure. Nothing's going on. That's the way Kol treats every girl – right. You're absolutly right, Bon.", I answered sarcastically and smiled as she sighed. "You're such a stupid romantic, Care.", she said. I smiled. "I know I am.", I replied and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"What exactly is going on between Klaus and you?", Bonnie asked to avoid the whole Kol thing. I thought about mocking her, but decide it to leave it for today. "I don't know.", I answered genuinely. "I like him, you know. He can be that charming, cute caring guy who held my hand today, but on the other hand he can be a complete asshole who hurts the people I love.", I replied. "Hmm.", Bonnie said. She furrowed her brow. "You should try it. If it works out, it does. If it doesn't it isn't supposed to be.", Bonnie answered. I nodded. Well, the thing is that I won't get out of this once I'm in., I thought. All in or nothing.

"I'll call you tomorrow.", I said as I got out of Bonnie's car. She nodded. "See you, Care.", she said before I closed the door and she drove away. I got into the empty house. I really had to thought about this whole Klaus and me thing.

* * *

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

* * *

"Elijah.", Klaus said as his elder brother finally picked up his phone. "Niklaus, why are you calling me?", Elijah replied in his polite manner, as always. Caroline and Bonnie are right., he thought as he listened to his brother's voice. "Well, I think we should have a little chat. Mind coming into town?", Klaus asked him. He hated talking over the phone. It made him nervous not being able to see his interlocutor while talking to him. Like that he wasn't able to analyze the reaction of his person opposite.

"You're lucky. I'll be at your's in 10 minutes.", he replied and hung up without saying goodbye. "Elijah's coming?", Kol said and started laughing as he realized that his words could be interpret otherwise. "Yes, he's coming over.", Klaus replied rolling his eyes. His little brother was so childish sometimes. Well, not sometimes, always. "Why is he visiting?", Rebekah asked as she joined her brothers. They sat down on the couches of the saloon. "We found something very interesting out.", Kol said and smiled mischievously. "Well, actually Caroline found out – unintentionally.", he added. "What is it.", Rebekah asked, being all ears. "It seems like our dear brother's screwing Katarina", Kol said and paused before he continued, "... _and _Elena."

Rebekah's eyes widened for a moment. "Ugh! That's disgusting!", she squealed. "What's disgusting?", Elijah asked as he entered the saloon. "You are disgusting! Screwing Katarina, okay, you had a thing for her in the past, even if I don't understand what it was, but screwing Katarina _and_ Elena –_ that's _disgusting!", Rebekah said as she stood up. "Ugh, I have to get this picture out of my mind. I'm out.", she said as she walked past Elijah without looking at him.

Elijah stood in the doorway to the saloon, dumbstricken. "Well, that's not how I would've said it but you know Bekah, always saying what she's thinking.", Klaus said as he mentioned for his elder brother to sit down. Elijah needed a couple of seconds to recover from the shock that his siblings knew.

"It's true?", Kol asked smiling. Elijah shoot him a glare. He hated talking about his sex life, but what else could he do right now. "Well, it's true.", he replied. "When?", Kol asked as Klaus leaned back. His little brother was quite amusing. Asking his elder brother with that puppy eyes. "Katarina and me are … dating for a while. And the last time I wanted to visit you, I met Elena and she … seduced me.", Elijah replied hesitantly. It was awkward to tell his brothers that this baby vampire was able to seduce _him_, an original.

Klaus chuckled. "I didn't expect the Gilbert girl to be so... naughty.", Kol said smiling widely. "How often did it happen since then.", Klaus asked. He couldn't help himself but asking. "Well, often. Often enough to make Katarina wonder what's going on.", he replied knitting his brow. "But why do you even know this?", Elijah asked his little brothers.

"Katarina kidnapped Caroline to let her deliver a message to Elena.", Kol replied. "And, well, this message told Elena to stay away from you or Katarina is going to tear out your affair's liver.", Klaus added smiling. He loved to mock his elder brother, especially because he didn't have the opportunity to do so very often.

"She held Caroline hostage?", Elijah asked. Klaus nodded, drifting off. What was she doing right now?, he asked himself as Kol's words made him snap out of his thoughts. "Yeah, Nik and her have something going on." Klaus furrowed his brow as he realized what Kol was trying to do. He wanted him and Elijah to seem weak because they cared for baby vampires. Not with me., Klaus said as he added: "And if we're about to tell you the news, Kol has a thing for the little Bennet witch." Kol turned his head abruptly. He glared daggers at Klaus as Klaus just smiled.

"Caroline admitted her feelings?", Elijah asked surprised. "Not exactly.", Klaus said as he knitted his brow. "it's complicated. "Talk to her.", Elijah replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to someone who isn't able to keep his profile low so that his girlfriend doesn't notice him having an affair with her doppelganger?", he asked smiling. Elijah's eyes sparkled dangerously. "I think I should leave.", Klaus said as he stood up. He left the room smiling and sped out into the night.

* * *

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

* * *

Caroline lay on her bed as she heard it knocking. First she thought the sound came from her door and wondered how her mother managed it to come home without her hearing it, but after a couple of seconds she realized that someone knocked at her window. She turned towards it and saw Klaus balancing outside of it. He smiled as she saw him. Returning his smile she walked towards the window and opened it. "You could've opened it yourself, you know.", she said and he smiled. "I know.", he answered thinking about how beauty she was. "I didn't want you to get a heart attack.", he joked. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked towards her bed. She mentioned Klaus to sit down nest to him. He scanned her room. The last time he was in there he didn't really have the time to analyze it.

It was pretty and well, it suited her. He walked towards the bed and sat down nest to her. An awkward silence overtook. After a few moments Klaus cleared his throat. Caroline looked up at him and his eyes met her's. Her blue orbs reflected the pale moonlight which shone into the room through the window behind him. He was dumbstricken for a moment.

"I wanted to talk.", he said as he finally found his voice. "Abut what?", she asked as he didn't continue. "About us.", he replied softly. Her breath caught. Did he really say 'us' as in me and you?, she thought. "What is it?", she asked. He sighed. "Well, you know that I fancy you and well, I actually care for you.", he said. She nodded. "But I don't know what you think about me.", he added. He sounds so vulnerable., Caroline thought. She smiled softly. "I like you. And as weird as it sound but I care for you.", she answered. A smile formed on his lips. "But!", she added quickly, "But I can't tolerate you hurting my friends.", she replied. Her heart skipped a beat, it was out.

"Like I can't tolerate you hurting my family.", he replied and took her hand. He squeezed it tightly.

* * *

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

"Do you think we would work out?", Caroline asked hesitantly. She bit her lower lip. "If we want it to.", he replied. "All in or nothing.", she mumbled as she looked into his greyish blue eyes. "I'm dangerous, Caroline.", he warned her, knowing it was already too late. "I know.", she replied. "All in or nothing?", Klaus asked her after a few minutes, repeating her words.

Caroline bit her lower lip.

"All in.", she answered.

* * *

**Leave a review :)**

**Any thoughts?**


	8. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**A/N: Here we go :)**

**I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad, I'm not good in writing sex scenes - I KNOW I KNOW!**

**Okay, well, and I know this chapter is effing short but, well, here it is :)**

**Read my other story "Blowjobs and cocaine"**

**Follow me on tumblaaaaah delenamyklaroline**

_**Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry**_

* * *

"_Do you think we would work out?", Caroline asked hesitantly. She bit her lower lip. "If we want it to.", he replied. "All in or nothing.", she mumbled as she looked into his greyish blue eyes. "I'm dangerous, Caroline.", he warned her, knowing it was already too late. "I know.", she replied. "All in or nothing?", Klaus asked her after a few minutes, repeating her words. _

_Caroline bit her lower lip._

"_All in.", she answered._

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_the first time, every time when you're touching me_

* * *

Klaus took in her whole appearance before his gaze met her's again. He couldn't control his actions as he raised his right hand and tucked a strand of her golden blonde her behind her left ear. His fingers lingered over her skin for a moment before grazed her skin. She bit her lower lip as she leaned into his gentle touch. As his hand reached her neck, he softly played with her hair.

The moment he leaned in, Caroline lost her patience. Her lips mat his and it felt like heat radiated from his lips into her body. They moved closer to each other. Without even realizing what they were doing Caroline sat on his lap, straddling him as their kiss became more passionate.

She gasped for unnecessary air as their lips separated for a moment. She looked into his eyes, and it seemed like the gray dominated them, like a storm rising in the sea.

"Caroline.", he whispered as his lips touched her gently. He left a trail of wet kisses as his lips wandered down her neck towards her breasts. Caroline's breathing became even more rapid (it this was possible). Caroline moaned softly as he placed a kiss right between her breasts. She couldn't help herself but grabbing his dirty blonde locks and digging her nails into the flesh of his neck.

"If we don't stop right now, sweetheart, I can't be held responsible for following acts.", he warned Caroline as he flipped them onto her bed and hovered above her.

"Don't stop.", Caroline breathed as she looked into his darkening eyes. Her eyes were already hooded. He pressed his lips onto her's as she wrapped her legs around hi waist, humping him. He groaned into the crook of her neck. She felt him nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. Suddenly he ripped her shirt off and spread wet kisses all over her breasts, or well the part which wasn't covered by her bra. Caroline felt heat radiating through her body – she never felt like that before. Not with Tyler or any other guy she had slept with. But he isn't just some random guy., she thought. Suddenly he unclasped her bra and threw it away. Before she could protest, her right nipple was his mouth as he sucked at it softly. Caroline couldn't help but moaning as he bit her with his blunt teeth.

As soon as he trailed kisses down her stomach, she flipped them over. He lied under her, fully dressed. "You know, that's not fair.", she said as she teared his shirt into shreds. Straddled his lap and felt him hardening under her. "Caroline.", he moaned. She decided to try something she never did before. She took his trousers and his briefs off. He watched her, too surprised to react. Caroline stroked his hardening erection and Klaus started groaning softly. But he couldn't stop watching her. Suddenly she took the tip of his boner into her mouth. She circled her tongue and sucked softly. She started moving up and down his length and scratched her blunt teeth above the sensitive skin of his cock. "If you don't stop-", Klaus tried to say in between his moans.

Caroline released the tip of his cock with a plopp. She smiled up at him through her long lashes. Klaus flipped them and shred her trousers and her lace panties before he entered her without warning. Caroline gasped in shock. He drove out of her and repeated it, moving faster every time. Caroline couldn't help but moan loudly. She just hoped her Mum wouldn't come home early and walk in on them.

"Caroline.", Klaus groaned as he felt her tightening around him. Short after he'd driven her over the edge, he followed.

* * *

_Some call it science we call it chemistry_

* * *

His body felt limb as he rolled off of her to lie next to her. Their breath was still uneaven as she cuddled up against his chest. At first he was irritated but as it drowned on him, that Caroline didn't want to hurt him, he relaxed. He stroked her hair with one hand and covered them with her blanket with the other. As he sneaked his arm around her waist he could feel her gaze on his face. He looked down at her and they just looked into each other's eyes as they listened to the now steady breath of each other. "Good night, love.", Klaus whispered and broke the silence after they just stared at each other for at least five minutes. "Good night, Nik.", she replied yawning. As Klaus heard her calling him Nik he couldn't help but smile.

Caroline was fast asleep as she listened to his steady breathing. "I'm afraid I am falling in love with you, sweetheart.", he whispered into her hair as he kissed her softly.

* * *

**I know it sucks!**

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews?**


	9. This

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long, and I won't make any excuses because that would be pretty lame.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter, even if it isn't really exciting.**

**If you read 'Blowjobs and Cocaine', I'll update today or tomorrow, depends on the spare time I have.**

**Thank you for you reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot to me :)**

**Follow me on tumblr: delenamyklaroline**

**Happy reading :)**

_**This - Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

_This is the start of something beautiful_

* * *

As Caroline woke up, she felt someone lying next to her. She furrowed her brow. Wondering what exactly happened it all came back. Elena and Bonnie, the kiss with Kol, driving to Bonnie's with Klaus, the sleepover, Elena freaking out at the Grill, she and Klaus at the Falls, Katherine taking her, Elena and Elijah and finally Klaus, Klaus and Klaus. She smiled as she thought about last night, She opened her eyes, to see his arm around her waist. Smiling she closed her eyes again and cuddled up against his bare chest. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his fingers stroking her through the thin blanket.

"Good morning, love.", she heard his husky voice whisper in her ear. She felt his hot breath against her ear. As she rolled around to face him, their noses were only inches apart. "Good morning.", Caroline replied softly. A smile spread across her features as she saw him smiling slightly. She pecked his lips before she laid her head on his chest. She heard him chuckle lightly. "I hope my Mum decided not to come into my room to see if I was asleep.", she said, furrowing her brow. "She didn't I would've heard her.", Klaus replied, kissing her hair. She smiled. They laid there in silence and listened to each others breath. "We should get up.", Klaus interrupted the silence after a while. Caroline sighed. "I don't want to.", she pouted, trying to hide her smile as he raised his eyebrow, hiding his smile as well. After they stared at each other for a while she gave up. A huge smile spread across her face as she had an idea. "Okay, let's get up.", Caroline said, sitting on her bed, only covered with her thin blanket. She knew that they were alone, her Mum was already out.

"Why the sudden change?", he asked, raising his brow. "Well, I want to shower...", she said, trailing off. She raised her right eyebrow, suggesting him to join her. "Well, I'd love to join you, sweetheart, if you don't mind.", he said, smirking. Caroline got up and smiled as she took the blanket with her, leaving him naked on her bed. As she stood in the frame of the door to her bathroom she stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?", she asked, suppressing a smile. "Just admiring the view.", he said before he got up and followed her.

* * *

_This is the start of something new_

* * *

After a long hot and, well, **hot** shower they put on their clothes. As Klaus watched Caroline choosing red lingerie to wear under her tight jeans and tight tank top and a black leather jacket, he was about to shred it into pieces to ravish her right there. But he knew she would hate her underwear being destroyed, even if it would be for a good purpose.

"Do you have something to do?", Caroline asked, turning around. He sat on her bed in all his bad boy glory, smirking his trademark smirk. "Not exactly.", he answered, trailing off. The silence which was between them was kinda awkward. Caroline didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to be around Klaus like that. Every time she has been around him before, she was there to distract him, she was around him because her friends wanted her to be. But now, the situation completely changed. Everything changed.

Klaus cleared his throat. He thought about several things they could do right now, but he didn't know to which of them she would say yes, or if she would even consider to say yes. He wasn't used to be around her like that. It was a completely new experience to him, and he hated the insecurity which overwhelmed him. "Do you still want to go to the party at the Lockwood's?", he asked her. It was the only question which seemed to be appropriate. Caroline huffed. She shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't want to see Hayley all over Tyler, but it's one of those official things so I'd need a good excuse not to come.", Caroline replied, walking towards the bed and sitting down next to him. "If you don't want to go, I'll get you out of here. Not being in town should be a good excuse.", he answered, smiling. Caroline chuckled. "Yes, that would be a pretty good excuse.", she said trailing off. Suddenly she got an idea. "We'll go together.", Caroline said, smiling at him. He raised his brow. "Together?", he asked, not sure what she meant by saying 'together'. "Yes like in me and you together. As... couple, if you want to make it ... official.", she said hesitantly. He smiled softly as he heard her suggestion. He loved the idea of them being together in public. And he had to admit that he was happy that she suggested it herself. That she wanted to be seen with him. "Do you have a dress?", Klaus asked. She furrowed her brow. "I planned on going shopping with Elena and Bonnie today, but well, I think that won't work out like I planned it to.", she mumbled, looking at the floor. "I could accompany you,", he offered her, smiling. Caroline returned his smile. "I'd love if you'd do so. But first of all, you should change your clothes.", she said, smiling. He rolled his eyes at her. "If you insist, love.", he said, getting off of her bed. She stood up with him. Grabbing her phone and her keys from her nightstand, she walked down with him. She got a purse and threw the things she needed into it while he waited for her. As she was ready, she slipped into comfortable boots and follow him outside. She closed the door behind her and turned towards him. "Let's go.", he said, flashing towards the mansion. Caroline roller her eyes. He was such a show off. She followed him neat. As she caught up they were almost at their destination. "Here we are.", he said, opening the door for her to step inside the mansion. She smiled kindly as she walked past him. "I'll be back in a minute, love.", he said, asking himself if he should peck her or not. After a long debate, which didn't last longer than two seconds he decided to peck her lips. As he did so, Caroline was stunned. But before she could comment on it, he was out of the room. Caroline smiled at herself as she walked into the room she thought was the living room or a saloon or something like that.

She was right, it was kind of a saloon. Three couches stood in it and she sat down on one of them.

* * *

"Care!", she heard a voice behind her and turned around. As she did, she saw Bonnie, leaning against the door frame. "Bon, what are you doing here?", Caroline asked her best friend. On the one hand she was happy to see her, but on the other hand she was confused. Not even twenty four hours ago she denied that she felt something for the youngest Mikaelson brother and now she was in their mansion? "Well, I was...", she trailed off as she was interrupted by Kol's voice. "I can't find my keys, love, would you mind doing something witchy to find them?", he asked, coming down a staircase. As Bonnie didn't answer he approached her, "What is...?", he was about to say as he saw Caroline siting in the saloon. "Hello, darling.", he said, smiling widely. "Your keys are on your nightstand.", Bonnie said and turned slightly towards him. He raised an eyebrow but walked back towards the staircase he descended earlier. As he came back down with the keys in his hands he smiled. "How did you know?", he asked Bonnie, smirking. "You asked me the same thing last night.", she said. Caroline's eyebrows raised at the words last night. "Last night?", she asked. Bonnie flinched as she noticed her mistake. "Yeah, Care, I should tell you something...", Bonnie started as Klaus came back down. "What's going on?", he asked as he approached Caroline, hugging her from behind, he couldn't believe what he was doing, he wasn't used to feel so possessive of someone who wasn't family, and yet here he stood, acting like Caroline was his. Well, technically she is., he thought as his thoughts trailed off to last night. He claimed her as his, two times already.

"Yeah, what's going on?", Caroline repeated Klaus' question, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "You remember how I told you that nothing's going on?", Bonnie referred to last evening as she drove Caroline home. "Yes.", Caroline said, suppressing a wide smile which threatened to spread across her features. "I sort of … was in denial?", she said, making it sound like a question. "Aww, I knew I was right!", Caroline said, smiling widely, walking towards her best friend, hugging her. Kol watched them hugging and smiled. Klaus furrowed his brow. "I don't understand …", he said under his breath, almost not audible. Kol rolled his eyes. Caroline giggled, as she turned around to see his confused expression. Bonnie was fascinated, Klaus was a new person around Caroline. When she saw him kneeling next to her yesterday, she was awestricken, but seeing him confused was something completely different. Bonnie watched him as her best friend approached him and laid her arms on his shoulders and clasped her hands in his neck. As Caroline stood on her tiptoes he laid his arms around her waist and she leaned in to whisper something into his ear. Bonnie saw the change of emotion in Klaus' eyes. First of all he was confused, then incredulous and in the end amused. "Seriously?", he asked Caroline as she leaned back. A wide smile spread across her features and as Care smiled, Klaus started smiling as well. "Well, well, well. I never thought that my little brother got a thing for witches.", he said, smirking. Bonnie rolled her eyes as Kol laid one arm around her waist. "It's not because of the witchy thing.", he said as Bonnie turned around and raised her eyebrow. He chuckled. "Okay, it's not only about the witchy thing.", he said. Bonnie smiled at that. "She's feisty, you know? And she's able to defend herself. And what can I say? I like strong women.", he explained and shrugged as Bonnie blushed at his words.

* * *

"We should go, it's getting late.", Caroline said as she checked her phone. "Where are you going?", Bonnie asked. "Shopping. I need a dress for the festivities at the Lockwood's.", she replied, shrugging. "You don't have a dress too?", Bonnie asked. Caroline smiled as she thought about dragging Kol and Klaus shopping with her and Bonnie. "We should go together.", Caroline said, smiling. "I thought you wanted me to accompany you?", Klaus mumbled into her ear. She felt his hot breath against her neck and shivered slightly. "I still want you to tag along, but having the opinion of a girl doesn't hurt.", she said, smiling. "You'll tag along?", she asked Bonnie. Bonnie turned towards Kol and raised her eyebrow. He sighed defeated. "I can't say no. I'll regret it if I do so, I know I'd regret it.", he mumbled.

"It's settled. We four go shopping, but not today. Tomorrow. We need a bigger place than Mystic Falls.", Caroline said, checking the time again. "What about New Orleans?", Kol asked Klaus. "Nah, I don't have the nerve to deal with Marcel. Chicago?", he replied. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I'm not really into Chicago. I don't need you to tell us everything which reminds us of your bromance with Stefan.", Kol reasoned, "New York?" Caroline and Bonnie suppressed a fit of giggles. Caroline couldn't help but to bite her lower lip. Klaus huffed. "There's never been any bromance between Stefan and me, just friendship.", Klaus grumbled. "I'm fine with New York.", he added. "When are we flying?", Kol said, walking around Bonnie, towards his brother. Bonnie followed him, walking towards Caroline. "As soon as possible. I'll call my pilot.", he replied, walking into another part of the mansion with Kol. Caroline and Bonnie stood in the saloon, both at a loss of words. As they looked at each other they couldn't help but start laughing. They fell upon the couch they stood by. "Oh my god!", Bonnie said in between giggles. "Their bromance. I can't even. It's too cute.", Caroline added and held her stomach. "We should ship them, you know?", Bonnie added suppressing the tears of laughter which threatened to fall. "Oh my god, absolutely! How should we call them?", she replied smiling widely. "Staus? No that sounds horrible.", Bonnie mumbled. "I got it, Klefan!", Caroline exclaimed after a couple of seconds. They started laughing again.

* * *

Suddenly Bonnie sat up, her laughter died. "You know that Kol and Klaus are planning to fly to New York to go shopping. Because of us.", she said, turning towards Caroline who stopped laughing as well. "Yeah, it's kind of … weird.", Caroline said, furrowing her brow. "It is. Definitely.", Bonnie agreed sighing. "What do you think, when are we flying?", Caroline asked, biting her lower lip. "I don't know. I think they want to fly today. As soon as possible.", Bonnie replied, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Let's search them and ask them.", Caroline said, standing up. She smiled as she offered Bonnie her right arm. Bonnie smiled and linked her arm with Caroline's. "Where are they?", Bonnie asked. Caroline concentrated. "Upstairs. Let's go.", she said, walking towards the door of the saloon. They walked upstairs and Caroline followed Klaus' voice. "Stop.", she whispered, so only Bonnie would hear her as she was in perfect earshot. She could hear them perfectly fine, but Kol wouldn't hear her. And Klaus would only hear her if he concentrated on her. "What is it?", Bonnie whispered, bearably audible. Caroline laid her forefinger upon her lips. She concentrated on Klaus' and Kol's voice.

* * *

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new_

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little bit too much to drag them out of town?", she heard Klaus asking. "Nope. I think they'll love it. I mean, Bonnie said she's never been in New York. And she told me that the only time she really left town was when she accompanied Caroline to her father.", Kol answered. It sounded like he sat on a leather couch and shifted upon it.

"Well, if you say so. But if anything goes wrong, I'll blame you. Caroline's important to me, mate.", Klaus said, standing up and walking towards something. "I know. Bonnie's important to me.", Kol replied, standing up as well. As Caroline heard their steps getting louder she started walking again, dragging Bonnie along. Bonnie furrowed her brow, asking Caroline what happened without saying one word. Caroline tried to reassure her that everything was fine and that she was going to tell her later. A few steps later they stood in front of Klaus and Kol. "When are we flying?", Bonnie asked Kol, walking towards him. "Our flight goes in two hours. You should pack a few things, if you want to.", Kol said, smiling softly at Bonnie. Caroline's heart melted at their sight. It was so cute.

Klaus noticed he smile as she watched Kol and Bonnie. "C'mon love, I'll drive you home, so you can pack a few things." he said, taking Caroline's hand. She turned towards him and smiled as she nodded. She took one step towards, him not sure if he would hate what she was about to do. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. Klaus laid his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Caroline smiled as she realized that he liked it. After a couple of seconds passed, they separated and looked each other in the eyes. "I could get used to this.", Caroline said, pecking his lips softly. "Not only you.", Klaus mumbled.

As they walked downstairs, hand in hand, they bumped into Elijah. "Hello Caroline.", he greeted her and smiled politely. "Hello Elijah.", she replied, returning his smile. As she looked into his eyes she thought about what Katherine told her. "I hope Katherine didn't hurt you. And I wanted to excuse her behavior towards you.", he said. Caroline shook her head. "No need to excuse her, I'm used to Katherine being a complete bitch.", Caroline said as she thought about several occasions in which Katherine wasn't pretty nice with her. She shivered.

"That's no excuse.", he said, looking her straight in the eye. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine.", Caroline said and smiled kindly. Elijah sighed in relief. "I think I should have word with her and Elena.", he mumbled as they walked past him. Caroline suppressed a giggle at this.

Having a word with Katherine and Elena in the same room?

That won't work out., she thought, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Your Touch

**A/N: Hey readers :DDD!**

**Here we are with the next chapter ;)**

**Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows - I love you awesome people out there ;***

**Read my drabble and my other Story 'Blowjobs and Cocaine'!**

**Follow me on tumblr: delenamyklaroline**

**Happy reading! :)**

_**Your Touch - Blake Lewis**_

* * *

_I've been writing you a story_

_The headline reads 'We're meant to be'_

* * *

As Caroline and Klaus sat down in his SUV Caroline's mind went 1000 miles an hour. So much happened lately and she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She smiled as she glanced at Klaus who intertwined his fingers with her's as he drove with the other hand. He smiled as he looked out of the windshield. Caroline couldn't help but to smile even wider, she was happy.

They drove up in front of her house and before she could unbuckle her seat belt Klaus already opened the door for her. She unbuckled her belt and took his hand to get out of his car. "Thank you.", she said, smiling at him. But her smile faltered as she saw the person standing in front of her house. Klaus furrowed his brow, a questioning look in his eyes. Caroline motioned her chin towards her door, implying he should turn around. He did as she wanted him to and growled as he saw Elena and Damon, standing there, looking like they had every right to do so. Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist as they walked towards her house. Thank god he was invited, otherwise she would have a problem.

They walked past the two of them and Caroline unlocked the door to her house. As she and Klaus were about to go inside, Elena grabbed her arm. "What do you want, Elena?", Caroline asked, turning around and tugging at her arm so Elena would let her be. But she didn't. "I want to talk to you, Care. I want to know why you want to drift me, Damon and Stefan apart by saying something like me having a relationship with Elijah.", she said.

* * *

_The last evening at the Lake house_

_"And Katherine wanted me to tell you that she'll tear out your liver if you'll touch her man one more time." Caroline said as she followed Bonnie and Kol who already waited outside the door. "But we aren't hers.", Damon said. "She didn't talk about you or Stefan.", she replied as she couldn't help herself. She just had to smile._

_"About whom then?", Stefan repeated Caroline's question from earlier this day._

_"Elijah.", she replied as she shut the door behind her._

_Damon, Stefan and Elena stood there, Damon and Stefan totally speechless. Neither of them knew what to say. "Elijah?", Damon asked finally, turning towards Elena whose mouth hung agape. "You see Elijah?", Stefan asked, sounding completely irritated. He didn't know what to think of the whole situation._

_He already knew that Elena was fond of Damon (too fond if you asked him) but Elijah? A fourth party in their triangle? Seriously? Elena hesitated. She rolled her eyes. "You really believe her?", Elena asked, pretending to be the innocent victim, like always. "She's my best friend, why shouldn't I?", Stefan retorted, he became angry. He understood that Elena would be perplexed but that she said that Caroline was a liar? That was too much. At least she and Caroline have been best friends for quite a while now, Elena shouldn't ruin that by saying something like that. _

_Elena narrowed her eyes at him and turned towards Damon whose look became softer. "I don't understand why she's saying something like that.", he said, taking Elena's side. "Are you blind Damon?", Stefan asked. He loved Elena, he really did, but it was too much. She crossed the line the moment she wanted to forbid Klaus to take care of Caroline when he obviously didn't want to hurt her. The moment he heard the venom in her voice he realized that the Elena he fell in love with really died, long time ago. "You can't blind me, Elena, not anymore.", Stefan said, shaking his head slightly. "I'd try to convince you to come with me Damon, but I know you won't.", he added, leaving them alone. They stared at him as if he was a ghost._

"_What is he talking about?", Damon asked. Elena shrugged, but she knew the truth. She hoped she could hide it just a little longer from Damon, just long enough so she could confront him with it and he would be ready to share her with Elijah._

* * *

Caroline was furious. Elena seriously dared to call her a liar? Oh, the bitch wanted war. "You know what, Damon? I met Elijah today and he said that he was sorry for Katherine kidnapping me and that he would try to talk with our lovely Elena and his girlfriend.", Caroline said, her voice sounding sweet as sugarcoat with cherry on top. She smiled at him, her smile sweet and innocent. Damon furrowed his brow at her. He didn't know what to say. Why would Caroline lie and say that she met Elijah?

"Why would Elijah want to talk to me when I haven't seen him in months?", Elena asked, trying to look innocent and confused. Klaus and Caroline gave her a look which said _bitch, please_. "You know why, Elena.", Caroline said, her patience growing thin. "I thought we were friends, Care, when did you become a ruthless liar?", Elena asked, shaking her head.

Caroline grounded her teeth, Elena crossed the line.  
"Firstly: Don't you dare to call me Care, only my friends are allowed to call me that. Secondly: When did you become a ruthless liar? Oh, wait, I know when! The moment you laid your eyes on Damon and decided that one Salvatore wasn't enough for you. Ever since you lied to yourself, to Damon, to Stefan, to everybody.  
And last but not least: Why don't you stop acting? We aren't friends anymore. My best friend Elena was gone the moment we both wanted Stefan, the moment Damon decided to use me to make you jealous, the moment Matt and I developed something, the moment Tyler and me were happy. Every fucking time I was happy you were jealous because you weren't able to allow yourself to be happy because you couldn't get enough! And now that I'm happy, now that I fell for the villain, your sick brain decided to use the fact that he isn't the purest of souls against me! But you know what, Elena Gilbert? I don't need this. I don't need a hypocrite as so called friend.", Caroline said.

Elena and Damon stared at her, blinking. "And don't you dare to show up on my steps ever again. Otherwise there will be consequences.", Caroline added, turning around and closing the door behind her and Klaus. Klaus smiled at her, his blue eyes shining like sapphires, his smile genuine. "That's my girl.", he said, making Caroline smile at him. "Let's pack my stuff.", Caroline replied, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. He sat down on her bed while she searched a big bag to throw her stuff into.

* * *

_See I'm not one to write such fiction_

_So let me be a reality and show you what you mean to me_

* * *

"So you're falling for me, huh?", Klaus asked, a big ass smile plastered on his face. Caroline rolled her eyes at him – she was happy that she couldn't blush. "I said that?", Caroline asked, feigning innocence. Klaus smiled at her and hugged her from behind, taking her by surprise. She squealed in delight as he threw her onto her bed, caging her between himself and the bed.

"Don't play dumb with me, love.", he whispered as he trailed feather light kisses along her collar bone. Caroline sighed. "I'm not falling for you.", Caroline said, making him stop and look at her irritated. She laid her hands upon his cheeks. "I'm scared that I'm head over heels for you.", she mumbled, pressing her lips against his. He returned her kiss eagerly, stroking her sides.  
Caroline ground her body against his, making him grunt. "I should pack.", Caroline mumbled after a while, smiling against his soft lips. "We don't want our flight to leave without us, do we?", she added, looking into his eyes. He returned her gaze, smiling at her. "Fine.", he mumbled, pecking her lips before he rolled off of her and lied onto her bed, watching her as she packed a few things.

* * *

_The last evening at the Grill_

_Rebekah was grossed out. She couldn't believe that her brother would screw the whole Petrova bloodline. At least Nik understood that they all were the same, but it seemed like Elijah couldn't wrap his mind around it. He always chased after them, no matter what. At least there wouldn't be a new Petrova girl, now that Elena was a vampire and not able to become pregnant. _

_Rebekah sighed as she entered the Grill, she just wanted to be anywhere else than in the mansion, she would gag if she'd have to listen to Nik, Kol and Elijah talking about his little affair._

GROSS, just gross.

She walked straight towards the bar, lifting herself upon one of the stools she ordered herself a bourbon. Matt tended the bar this night. He gave her a bottle and a glass. "Rebekah?", Matt said, getting her attention. "Matt.", she replied. She didn't really want to talk to him. He would hurt her anyway, he didn't want a supernatural girlfriend.  
Rebekah knew about his history with Caroline and that he was too engrossed by Caroline being a vampire to stay with her. It hurt her, because she wasn't responsible for being what she was and she wanted a human life, but she knew she wouldn't get one. The girl who loved too easily, a perfect description of herself. She loved to easily and she wouldn't make the mistake to believe that Matt genuinely felt something for her again. 

"_Do you know how Caroline is?", he asked. Rebekah was proud of herself, she already knew that he wouldn't talk to her if it wasn't for his friend's sake. He hated her, unfortunately not in a passionate let's-have-crazy-hate-sex-because-I'm-mad-at-you way.  
"I guess she's fine. Nik was at home so she should be safe and sound.", Rebekah replied as she heard someone walking towards the bar. "Okay, thanks.", Matt said and smiled at her. Rebekah returned his smile, but she had to fake it, she wasn't in the mood to be genuinely friendly._

* * *

_I'm thinking you and I should roll the dice,_

_get lost in love forever_

* * *

"_Hey Stefan.", Matt said as mentioned person sat down next to Rebekah. She glanced at him. She couldn't help herself, but she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her feelings for Stefan never really vanished. She thought he was her true love back in the 20ies, she was willing to leave her brother's side for him. And as she finally got to see him again he was after the doppelganger. Everything revolved around the doppelganger, just like she was used to it. Rebekah's world fell apart as she realized that her Stefan, the infamous Ripper, the exciting man she fell in love with, became a brooding, boring, animal drinking little boy who depended on the well being of the bloody Petrova girl._

Gross. The whole day seemed to be full of grossness.

_Rebekah sighed as she gulped three glasses in a row, she didn't need any of these thoughts tonight, she was sick of feeling like the second best. Or better said: like the last choice. In most cases she wasn't even the second choice. Rather the third or fourth – and that was luck.  
"What are you doing here?", Matt asked Stefan. She heard Stefan sighing. "Long story.", he replied, sighing again. "I'm the bartender, I'm here to listen to my customer's sorrow.", Matt answered, Rebekah heard the smile in his voice. She furrowed her brow._

Liar, liar, pants on fire., she thought.

Matt only listened to his friend's sorrow. Otherwise she would cry her heart out and he would know that she wasn't that much of a monster. But he didn't want to listen. In the end the bad original vampire would be a nice girl with a lot of bad luck and that would be unacceptable. Like, seriously, an original can't be a nice person by heart – just impossible.  
Rebekah drowned one more glass, her thoughts depressed herself even further. She really hated herself for being a vampire right now. Sometimes she really thought that it would be better to be daggered, at least she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings (but don't you dare to tell Klaus).

She heard Stefan taking a sip from his drink, Matt cleaned the bar as he listened to the brooding Salvatore. "You know that Caroline and Elena got into a fight because of Care's feelings for Klaus?", Stefan asked. Matt nodded. "If Klaus dares to hurt Care I'll find a way to kill him.", Matt muttered. Rebekah huffed, making the boys looking at her. She ignored their glances and emptied one more glass of her bourbon. They turned back towards their conversation. "He won't hurt her, but back to my story. The girls fought, Caroline was mad and fled herself to the lake house. Katherine took her because she wanted Care to deliver a message for her. Long story short: Caroline told us that Elena has something going on with Elijah and I left her. Damon stayed with her.", Stefan told Matt.  
Rebekah started laughing as Stefan ended his little story. Tears started pricking in her eyes and she didn't stop them, she already looked like a mad woman. Slowly the tears fell down her cheeks and her hysterical laughing turned into crying. "Oh my god, I can't even.", Rebekah mumbled as she laid her head upon her folded arms. She felt Matt's and Stefan's gazes on her but decided to ignore them. 

_Finally Stefan made a move. He turned fully towards Rebekah and laid one hand upon her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. As Rebekah turned her head, still lying onto her arms, she saw that he tilted his head and his brow was furrowed in concern. "Rebekah.", he said, his voice low. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Talk to me.", he said, his voice literally dripping of concern. Rebekah laughed dryly. She sat up straight and emptied her bottle of bourbon. "One more bottle, Matt.", she said. Her voice slightly slurred, she got drunk way too fast. She had no tolerance and it seriously annoyed her, at least she was a bloody millennium old, she should have a higher tolerance. Like her brothers, they could drink the whole supply of this bar without a second thought. Unlike her they didn't …  
Stefan's voice interrupted Rebekah's thoughts. "What's up, Rebekah?", he asked, locking eyes with her. Out of the corner of her eye Rebekah saw that Matt sat a new bottle of bourbon next to her empty glass. She raised her index finger towards Stefan, telling him to wait a moment. She turned towards the bourbon and filled her glass to drown it an instant later. As she sat her glass back on the counter she turned towards Stefan. "You finally realized that the Petrova girls are all the same.", Rebekah wanted to ask, even if it came more out as a statement (not that she spoke clearly, she was way too drunk to do so). Stefan tilted his head. "I don't know Tatia but Katherine and Elena aren't the same.", Stefan answered he furrowed his brow. Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "Of course they are. All of them are manipulative self absorbed bitches, all of them wrap two brothers around their pinky finger and hurt them in some way, even if they don't want to, and all of them are responsible for the loss of my family or my love or anything that is important to me in any bloody way.", Rebekah answered, raising her voice at the last part. She turned back towards the bar and grabbed the bottle to take a looong gulp of bourbon out of it. Fuck ladylike manners._

"_Elaborate.", Stefan said as if he really wanted to hear what she had to say. But she didn't really care if he was honest or not, her heart would break all the same, so why not? She drew a deep breath.  
"The original doppelganger Tatia Petrova: she manipulated my brothers into staying with her, not even thinking about their feelings – proving she was manipulative and self absorbed. Like already said she wrapped Nik as well as Elijah around her pinky finger, and she wouldn't let them go easily. - second point proved. And last but not least: she was responsible for me losing my brothers the first time. They barely had time for me or Kol or Henrik because they were to busy with their beloved Tatia. Everything was about Tatia.", Rebekah explained her point. She took another gulp of the bourbon before she continued.  
"Number two is Katarina Petrova, or like she likes to call herself, Katherine Pierce: she manipulated you and Damon. I don't think that I have to elaborate the part which says she is manipulative as well as self absorbed any further – we both got the honor to meet her personally. She was responsible for Elijah betraying Nik – she was even as human manipulative – and she was the reason why Nik freaked out and became even more desperate.", Rebekah continued. Stefan watched her as she ruffled her hand through her long blonde hair. He smiled as he saw the pout which formed on her lips.  
"And last and definitely least, the current doppelganger Elena Gilbert: she's so manipulative. For example: because of your sweetheart Elena, Caroline wouldn't allow herself to have something going on with my brother who genuinely cares for her. Then Elena would manipulate Caroline into forgiving Damon for abusing her as she was human – not very nice. And Elena would manipulate every friend of her's to do what she wants. I mean you guys listen to her and do what she wants instantly – it isn't normal! Self absorbed, I think my little speech just proved this one. Then for the brothers it's you, Damon and Elijah. It seems like the Petrovas have a certain effect on my dearest brother. But back to topic: she ruined my life. Not only was she the one who was responsible for Nik getting his heart broken over and over again. No, she daggered me, she killed my eldest brother, she tried to kill my family several times and she is the reason you're still the boring brooding Stefan instead of the guy I was willing to leave my brother for.", Rebekah rambled. She emptied her bottle after that. Her head started spinning. "Bloody hell, Stefan. I was in love with you! And when I woke up I had to find out that you were at my brother's and my side for the new doppelganger's sake! And she isn't even as pretty or as smart as Katarina is and Tatia was!", she added, her voice slurry and loud.  
Only a few people were left to see Rebekah's following breakdown. She started crying and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that this was her life. A miserable mess of emotions and rejections._

* * *

_Cause I'm feeling intoxicated,_

_I wanna taste the energy you've been breathing_

* * *

_Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders. She felt the hot breath of a person against her ear. Seems like her white knight finally decided to walk by to safe her out of her misery. As she heard the voice belonging to the person her hopes were crushed. Why did she even hope? Why the hell should her white knight come to Mystic Falls, a bloody small town? She had to search for him somewhere else, that much was sure.  
"I take her to the mansion, Matt.", Stefan said, putting something onto the counter. He forced Rebekah to stand up, the tears still floating over her cheeks. As they finally stood, Rebekah realized that her legs felt like jelly and she instantly slumped back onto the stool. She heard Stefan's sigh as he decided to carry her home. She felt him lifting her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed as the tears started to disappear. It seemed like she cried enough for this evening. Or the next century._

* * *

_So haunt me and feel me_

_I've been waiting for your touch_

* * *

_As they left the Grill and the fresh night air surrounded them, Rebekah instantly felt better. But she didn't even think about letting Stefan know that she could walk, she liked his proximity and the heat of his body. She liked the feeling of his body against her's. It reminded her of the many passionate nights they shared – not only in the twenties.  
"Stefan?", she asked as he went down the street. "Hm?", he answered, his voice sounding soft. Rebekah could've listened to his voice for hours. She liked it even better when he said her name, or better: when he moaned it. As Rebekah realized where her thoughts went to she told herself to get a grip... he could smell it if she became aroused..._

_Rebekah sighed as she came back to her question. "Do you think that someone is capable of loving me?", she asked, her voice almost timid and barely audible. She felt Stefan's chest vibrating as he chuckled. "That's not funny, I#m serious.", Rebekah murmured, making him laugh even harder. "I'm sorry but I know you're serious. I just thought that you always act like the Queen but at the end of the day you're just like the rest of us.", Stefan said, making her huff. "but to answer your question: of course there is someone loving you. Not only your brothers but I bet that there is a long list of guys who fell for you. They're just too shy to talk to you.", he added, making her smile. "You really think that someone out there loves me?", she asked, wanting to hear it again. She never believed that she would find someone. She never even thought that some guys may be to timid to talk to her. But now that Stefan said it..._

* * *

_Your beauty consumes me_

_I never loved someone so …_

* * *

"_200 percent.", he answered, making her smile even wider. "Than you, Steffy. For everything.", Rebekah mumbled after they remained silent for a while. "You're welcome, Bekah.", she believed to hear him answering as she fell into a light slumber._

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a reviw! :)**


	11. Where do I belong?

**I finally made it! I finished this bitch of a chapter! *party hard like no one would care***

**First of all: thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I appreciate them very much:)**

**And secondly: A hooray to all the people who understood the reference above *smile***

**So, you know the procedere, so I'll just leave it be.**

**And I finally thought about answering your reviews BEFORE I upload the chapter! Yeah, I'm so proud!**

**ZapharaKnight: I love Stebekah as, well, they're perfect, aren't they? ;)**

**justine: thank you for your support and I know that we don't have so much Klaroline right now, but it's going to change soon ;)**

**Guest: Like I already said: Stebekah's awesome ;) And thank you, I'll try to update mor eoften :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Where do I belong - Demigoddess**

* * *

"Care!". Bonnie squealed as the blonde and Klaus arrived at the plain area where a single private jet stood. "Bon-bon!", Caroline replied in the same girly tone, hugging her friend tightly. Klaus walked towards the jet, putting Caroline's handbag in it. It was almost as big as a little suitcase.  
"They've seen each other not even two hours ago.", Klaus commented on the girl's giggly behavior. "Yeah but they're excited. I assume it's a girl thing.", Kol answered shrugging. "Our flight's ready, Ladies!", he added loud enough for them to hear. They walked towards the jet, Caroline linking her arm with Bonnie's. "I'm so excited.", she said, biting her lower lip while she smiled widely. "It feels so surreal.", Bonnie replied. Caroline nodded. Kol went ahead, showing the girls the area where they would be while they flew over.  
Caroline sat down and Klaus sat down next to her. Opposite of her sat Bonnie and next to her Kol. "We met Damon and Elena when we went to pick up my luggage.", Caroline said, addressing Bonnie. Bonnie gritted her teeth. "What did they want?", she asked. "Well, Elena asked me, I quote, why I want to drift her, Damon and Stefan apart by saying something like her having a relationship with Elijah.", Caroline said, narrowing her eyes at the words. "Is she insane?", Bonnie asked. Caroline shrugged. "I told her that she's crazy and that we aren't friends anymore. And I think I saw a tiny bit of doubt in Damon's eyes.", the blonde said, smiling at it. Seemed like the Salvatoes finally understood that Elena wasn't as sweet and innocent as they thought. "What's Stefan thinking about this?", Klaus asked. Caroline and Bonnie smiled as Klaus mentioned Stefan. "Klefan.", Caroline mouthed. Bonnie nodded and smiled at her best friend. Klaus and Kol looked at them like they were aliens. Caroline cleared her throat. "I don't know, haven't talked to him before you … visited me last night.", Caroline replied, biting her lower lip at the thought of the last night.  
Her body against his, his hands everywhere. His soft lips against her heated body. A shiver went down her spine as the thoughts threatened to consume her. As she glanced at Klaus, she saw that he looked at her lips, his eyes a tiny bit darker than before. Caroline leaned in, her lips grazing his ear, as she whispered low enough so only he would understand her: "I want you." As she leaned back and made herself comfortable in her seat she smiled wickedly. Klaus smirked his trade mark smirk as he thought about the things he could do to her. He just had to wait till they were in his mansion.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she caught the look of Caroline. "I don't want to know what you told him, do I?", she asked. Caroline shrugged, smiling. "I think you already know what I said but you're to polite to tell Kol in front of us.", the blonde said, smiling at her brown haired friend. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "True story.", she said. "Either way, Where are we going to stay once we arrive in New York?", Caroline asked, changing the topic. She turned towards Klaus who smiled widely. "We'll stay in my mansion.", Ha answered. Caroline sighed. "Why have I even bothered to ask?", she asked, smiling at the blue eyed man sitting next to her. "I don't know, love.", he said, leaning in. He laid his lips upon hers,making her whole body tingle and her toes curl. As they separated Caroline felt needy and unsatisfied. She huffed. "Ugh, damn him.", she murmured under her breath, but clearly not silent enough. Kol Klaus and Bonnie started laughing at the pout forming on the blonde's lips. "That's not funny!", she said in a child like voice, making them laugh even longer.

* * *

_Meanawhile in Mystic Falls_

* * *

_I'm so alone at home,  
everything feels cold as stone.  
When white turns into black  
loneliness's a side effect_

* * *

As Rebekah woke up this morning everything felt like a strange dream. The whole last night with Matt and Stefan at the Grill, everything she told him about the Petrova girls, their little chat as he carried her home. But still, there she was, one of her worst hangovers killing her (at least it wouldn't last longer than 15 minutes). As Rebekah sat up in her bed she realized that she still wore her clothes from the night before.  
Seems like nothing happened., she thought. Rebekah sighed, getting up. She walked into her bathroom, taking a long hot shower. After her shower she put a pair of jeggings and a wide, turquoise colored hoodie. She got her iPod out of her nightstand and plugged the headphones into her ears. She didn't really feel like talking to Kol, Elijah or Nik. In the end one of Kol's girls would try to be nice to her again because they thought that they actually were the one who could tame Kol. She really hated those girls, they were so fake with their false lashes, their overglossed lips, their hair extensions and the too perfect cleavage. It was horrible.

As Rebekah walked downstairs, one of the thousand songs she saved on the little music player booming in her ears, she swayed her hips in sync to the music. She walked into the kitchen, making herself a coffee mixed with blood from one of the bottles in their fridge. She threw a painkiller into the mix and gulped the whole thing down as one shot. As she walked back upstairs she realized that she haven't seen or hear done of her brothers. Normally at least one one of them would've bothered her by now.  
She was alone, they all left. Without even thinking about telling their sister where they went. Rebekah sighed, it always went like that. They could urn around like they wanted to, but as soon as Rebekah decided to do what she wanted it was wrong. She wasn't allowed to life her own life. And in case she tried Nik would make sure she failed by staking her and packing her into a box.

* * *

_Looking for the reason why  
looking for a way that's mine  
afflicted by the doubts of time  
should I really walk the line_

* * *

As Rebekah was about to call Nik to ask him where he was and if he knew where her other brothers were when her cell phone rang. Rebekah picked up without checking the caller ID. She assumed it was one of her brothers. "Where the bloody hell are you?", she asked, lying down on her four-poster bed. "I didn't know that we had a rendez-vous.", the voice on the other end of the line answered. Rebekah sat up straight, recognizing Stefan's voice in an instant. "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my brothers, they vanished in thin air. Either way, why are you calling?", Rebekah answered, trying to apologize without saying sorry. "It's okay. Elijah turned up at the Boarding house, asking for Elena.", Rebekah gritted her teeth at the sound of the latest doppelganger's name. "Seems like Elijah finally came to his senses.", she mumbled through gritted teeth. Stefan didn't comment that. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to meet me at the Grill.", the younger Salvatore said, sounding indifferent. Rebekah thought about it. "I'd rather not, I don't feel like leaving the house today. Harsh night.", she said. Stefan chuckled at the other end of the line. "And if I come over?", he asked. Rebekah bit her lower lip, she was insecure how she felt about Stefan wanting to spend time with her. "Why are you asking me? I thought Caroline was you best friend.", she replied, avoiding to answer. "I wanted to spend my time with you. And she vanished in thin air, just like your brothers.", Stefan answered, the concern evident in his voice. Rebekah sighed. "Come over.", she said. "I'll be at your's in fife.", Stefan replied, hanging up. Rebekah grunted loudly. Suddenly her phone rang. This time she checked the caller ID, it was her lovely brother. "Nik, where are you?", Rebekah asked, getting off of her bed. She got a comb and brushed out her long, blonde, straight hair. "Hello darling, sister. I'm fine as well.", Klaus answered, a smile evident in his voice. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's answer. It was so Klaus-ish. "Where are you?", Rebekah repeated her question. "Oh my god, Bonnie! We'll see the Upper East side! It's so Gossip Girl!", Caroline squealed. Another girl joined her. "You're so girly!", Kol exclaimed laughing. "We're girls, what do you expect?", Caroline retorted sweetly. "By the way, what's Gossip Girl?", Kol added. "A book and TV series. It's awesome.", the other girl, obviously Bonnie, answered. "You're with Kol, the witch and Caroline? And you didn't ask me to join the party? In New York, my favorite shopping city after Paris?!", Rebekah asked. She couldn't believe that her brothers were in the city she missed so badly without her. "Well, Bonnie and Caroline are in desperate need of dresses for the upcoming festivities at the Lockwood's. It was Kol's idea.", Klaus replied. Rebekah huffed as she heard Stefan's voice echoing through the ball room, asking her where she hid. "That's no excuse, Nik. We'll discuss later, I have a visitor.", the blonde replied, hanging up before her elder brother got the chance to answer.

As Rebekah was about to walk towards Stefan he appeared in front of her. "Hey.", he said, smiling at her. "Hi.", she replied, returning his smile.

Two hours later Rebekah and Stefan sat in front of a big TV screen in one of the many rooms of the mansion, watching _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_. Rebekah drank a Bloody Mary with Blood while Stefan was happy with a bottle of bourbon. Klaus would kill Rebekah when he found out that she gave Stefan his oldest bottle.

* * *

_I close my eyes to see  
if there's something wrong with me  
is there something in my soul  
did I loose control_

* * *

"Stefan.", Rebekah said as the credits rolled in. He turned towards her and raised his right eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Why are you here … with me?", she asked without looking at him. Her look was focused on the big screen. "Please, be honest. I'm a big girl, I'll be able to stand the truth.", she added. Stefan knitted his brow. "I'm worried.", he simply said. Rebekah turned instantly. She stared at him with widened eyes. She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. "For me?", she asked, her voice barely audible. Stefan smiled a lopsided grin. "Well, yes.", he said. "You never cared for me, Stefan. So why now?", Rebekah replied, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears which built up from falling. "Of course I cared for you. I still care for you.", Stefan said, tilting his head slightly, "How long is it for you since the twenties?" Rebekah wrinkled her brow, it felt longer than it was, that much was sure. But how long exactly? And why did he ask? Rebekah thought about it. "About six months.", she answered, "Why?" Stefan's eyes widened in surprise. "Only six months passed?", he asked, stunned by her answer. Rebekah nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line. Six months passed for her. Almost one century for him. It shouldn't be surprising that she still felt something for him. He had 89 years to get over her, she had six months. You see the difference?

"Where are your brothers?", Stefan asked, snapping Rebekah out of her thoughts. "Kol and Klaus are in Ne-", Rebekah started irritated as Stefan's phone started to ring. Rebekah could hear every single word spoken on the other end of the line. "Stefan!", Caroline's voice squealed. "Care, where are you? You didn't answer my call.", Stefan said concerned, getting up, pacing up and down. "You won't believe it but I'm in NEW YORK CITY!", she answered happily. "With whom?", Stefan replied, smiling at the sound of his best friend's happy voice. "With Bon and Klaus and Kol. You should join us!", she said, this time calmer. Stefan turned towards Rebekah. "How long are you planning to stay there?", he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Rebekah which seemed to ask her if she would tag along.

Rebekah mouthed that Klaus didn't even ask her and that she assumed that he didn't want her to annoy him. Stefan smiled even wider at her answer. "How long are we staying, Klaus?", Caroline asked Rebekah's elder brother. "As long as you wish to, love.", Klaus answered, a smile evident in his voice. "You hear the man, we'll be back the day before the Lockwoods have their ball. Which is in 4 days.", Caroline answered, "please join us, Steffy. It'll be so funny." "You pout, don't you?", Stefan asked, chuckling. Caroline giggled. "You know me too well.", the blonde on the other end of the line answered. Stefan smiled at Rebekah, he gave her his cutest smile to convince her to tag along.

* * *

_Fly with me, let our wings split the night  
cry with me, may our tears clear up our sight _

* * *

Rebekah wasn't even sure if he wanted her to tag along because he would go either way or if he wanted her to do so because he would have to disappoint Caroline by saying no if she refused to fly to NYC.  
She bit her lower lip. She loved New York. She almost started a fight with her brother because of it. Rebekah sighed, nodding. She zipped her lips with an imaginary zipper to tell Stefan to shut up about her coming with him. He nodded and gave her his lopsided smile. Rebekah knew she would blush scarlet if she could right now. "Okay, I'll call you when I'm at the Statue of Liberty, okay?", Stefan told Caroline. As Caroline started squealing (again), Rebekah rolled her eyes and flashed into her bedroom. She changed into acceptable attire for a long flight and a fabulous shopping trip in New York. Afterwards she got her favorite handbag and packed her favorite lipgloss as well as her wallet. She also threw her keys, her cellphone, after she texted one of their private pilots that she wanted to fly to NYC in half an hour and got a positive response, and a handmirror into the mix. As she zipped up her bag and turned to leave her room, she almost crashed into Stefan who leaned against the door frame. "I texted one of our pilots, we'll fly in half an hour.", Rebekah said, smiling at him. "Okay, I should tell Damon that I won't be here the next days.", Stefan replied. "And I should tell Elijah, even if he doesn't care.", Rebekah answered. Stefan chuckled and looked down at his hands. As he looked back up through his lashes Rebekah's breath hitched. "Well, I bet our brothers are with Elena who should be in the Boarding House.", Stefan said. Rebekah nodded her head and walked past him. "Well, let's drive, shall we?", Rebekah said, shooting him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder while she descended the staircase. "We shall.", Stefan answered, flashing next to her.

* * *

_New York_

"Oh. My. Godness.", Caroline said as her and Bonnie stood in front of a couple of dresses at Saks. "It's perfect, isn't it?", Bonnie said. They both stared at a beautiful petticoat dress which was strapless and with sweetheart neckline. The ground color was red and the flower pattern was black. It looked cute but sexy. "You have tot try this on, Care.", Bonnie said, she looked at her best friend. Caroline bit her lower lip and shot Klaus a look. He smiled at her and motioned towards the dress, which meant as much as 'You're free to do as you wish'. Caroline squealed in delight and walked towards the nearest employee and asked if they had the dress stored in her size. The man smiled friendly and asked her to wait a minute.  
Meanawhile Bonnie wandered through the store, looking for something she could wear. As she looked at a dark blue dress, Kol appeared in front of her. "I think I found you something.", he said, smiling at her. Bonnie returned his smile. She followed him to a clothing rail near where Caroline stood next to Klaus, waiting for the employee to come back with the dress. Suddenly Kol stopped and turned around. He held a white dress made of satin and covered with white lace in his hand. It seemed to be skin tight and Bonnie guessed that it ended about mid lap. The dress had half long sleeves made of the same lace covering the rest of the dress. Bonnie smiled at Kol and took it out of his hands, grinning at him. "It's perfect.", she gushed and hugged Kol. He chuckled an returned her hug.  
Bonnie and Caroline tried on their dresses and decided that they were simply perfect. Now they just needed to buy shoes and purses in the same colors. The girls smiled and walked out of the shop, hand in hand with the Original guys. While they walked to the next store Klaus and Kol told them stories about how they lived here for a decade. It was pretty chaotic and funny, but also kind of dark. They partied too hard, drank too much booze and blood and got lost in the Big Apple. Kol told them that he remembered how he woke up one afternoon at the sound of Klaus' frantic rambling. He talked with Rebekah about nothing and everything at the same time, not getting that Rebekah was too busy looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was actually funny, if Klaus wouldn't have been so frantic because Mikael was in the State of New York and that was far too close for his taste.

* * *

_The Boarding house_

"Are you kidding me?", Damon yelled. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the air. Rebekah gave Stefan an asking look and he simply shrugged. He was so used to the temper tantrums of his elder brother, they didn't bother him anymore. Rebekah sighed and shook her head. She hated the temper tantrums of Klaus, and she couldn't stand people who were just like him in this relationship. "No, I'm serious, Damon.", Elena said, a hint of fear lacing her innocent voice. She also sounded kind of insecure, which made Rebekah indescribably happy. "Well, that's not what I expected.", Elijah deadpanned. This moment Rebekah and Stefan entered the Boarding house, drawing the attention of the three vampires to them. "What is she doing here?", Elena asked, narrowing her eyes at Rebekah. "Well, she's accompanying your ex boyfriend.", Rebekah sweetly retorted. "What the hell is she talking about?", Damon asked, massaging his temples. He sounded pretty irritated. "We just stopped by to tell you and Elijah that we'll be in New York till the Lockwood ball.", Stefan replied, leaning against one of the pillars in the living room. "What are you planning to do in New York, sister?", Elijah asked. He stood in front of the fireplace. "Not that's it's any of your business, but we'll join our brothers as well as your affair's former best friends.", Rebekah replied, smiling as Elena stiffened. "Bonnie and Caroline are with Klaus and Kol?", she screeched. Rebekah suppressed her laughter at the doppelgänger's facial expression. Luckily Stefan decided to answer for her. "Why shouldn't they?" Elena opened her mouth, but closed it as she didn't know what to answer. After a few seconds she found an answer. "Because Klaus killed Jenna, he's responsible for John's dead and he tortured everyone I love.", Elena finally said with an expression of superiority. Rebekah sighed. "And you screwed _that_?", the blonde asked, looking disgusted by saying it out loud. Elijah stayed silent.

"Well, I'm done with all of you.", she added, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "Can we just... go, Stefan?" The younger Salvatore shoot his brother a look and turned around. "Please.", he said, walking towards the front door. Rebekah followed him out. They walked towards the car and drove to the place where the private plane would take off.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
